


What Happens, Happens

by RenoRenjiRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoRenjiRed/pseuds/RenoRenjiRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cloud POV of the days before and during the time he and Seph got together. Lots of confusing twists and turns. Don't know how long it's gonna be cause it all depends on how much Cloud talks to me.<br/>Hope you all enjoy and know that I do my best to update as much as possible but sometimes Cloud is a punk and don't wanna cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own jack squat except for what comes from my imagination. Everything up to and including, but not limited to the characters, places, etc is owned by Sqaure Enix. Some AU.

A person can only deal with so much before they snap. Cloud Strife was at that point. SOLDIER training was nearly killing him! His body ached, muscles burned, even his eyes hurt. From 0400 until lights out at 2200 he never stopped moving; didn't slow down. Even during chow time he would eat as fast as possible and be right back out the door. Working harder than any other cadet, he kept going. Until today. 

0400 I woke up, stumbled to the bathroom, showered to wake up, and headed out to the cadet training field. The sun hasn't come up yet so the sky is dark and, thanks to the mako reactors, looks like the Northern Lights. Halfway across the dew covered field a lone figure was standing and staring at the sky. The dark sillouette began to move in an up and down fashion and I recognized it to be the squats this figure was known for. Lieutenant Zack Fair SOLDIER First Class was waiting on me to get my slack ass out there and train with him. He's determined to see me make my dream of becoming a SOLDIER come true. He has worked my ass off for the last two weeks in order for me to be ready for the exam when the time comes. I smile to myself while taking my time going over to him simply because I know that the squats will continue until I show. Thinking of this causes me to snort to myself, so quietly I almost didn't hear it myself, but SOLDIER hearing is amazing so I knew I had been found out. No sooner than the thought crossed my mind, the squats stopped and he turned to face me. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you was gonna show this mornin' Spikey!"

I mentally roll my eyes at the nickname I've been stuck with because of my trademark, can't miss it in complete darkness, blonde spikes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Thanks again for helpin' me Zack."

He cocked his head to the side, "Cloud, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to thank me? I wanna see you in SOLDIER as much as you wanna be there. So shut your hole and bring your ass! We've got training to do!" 

I am close enough now to see his smile. His happiness is contagious, and that's a good thing. I'm immediately in a better mood. 'I can do this. I will show everyone I can make it. I will get to fight beside Zack and General Sephiroth.'

I return his smile and proceed to dodge his arms as he attempts to snatch me up into a bear hug and give me another noogie. Laughing I turn to tell him 'nice try' only he isn't there. I know I'm in trouble and start to run. I take two steps, two tiny steps and slam into a wall of pure muscle that rippling with suppressed laughter. Before I can think, he grabs me up, bear hug in full force, quick switch to a headlock and noogie from hell. I hear full on laughter over my grunts and groans of pain. "Spikey! Have you already forgotten I'm SOLDIER?" (More laughing, more noogie). "You can never run from me unless I let you. Well, until you make SOLDIER 1st yourself that is!"

"Alright! Alright! Mercy! Uncle! Stop Zack! Oomph! Ow! Come on man! Lemme go! How'm I s'posed to train if you gimme brain damage?"

Zack finally turned loose with a sigh, "Ok,Spikey. I'll let you go for now. Catch your breath and we'll get started."

I fell to the ground cradling my head and moaning in pain. I swear it felt like his knuckles went through to the bone this time. After about five minutes I see Zack already doing squats again and starts pestering me to hurry up. I get up off the ground and get into the first position of our morning Tai Chi routine. So far it's my favorite part of the day. 

After our relaxing we move into hand to hand combat. My mind flies through technique after technique to at least land a punch, but it never happens. I am getting faster though and I'm proud of myself for that. I'm sweating my balls off and we're only on hand to hand, Zack hasn't even lost his breath, and we still have sword training to do. Ugh it's gonna be one of those days again. 

I suddenly feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and stop moving. I mean, I completely freeze in what I'm doing. I've got my feet shoulder width apart one slightly in front of the other, both arms are mid flight, and my mouth is partially open in what was gonna be a growl. But, it all stopped when I felt his presence behind me. Can you guess what happened next? That's right, Zack tackled me to the ground like I was a limp spaghetti noodle. Looking up at him through sweat drenched hair I smile. "You got me again. Can I take a break now?"

The biggest grin ever seen on a human overtakes Zack's face; "Sure thing Spikey! I need some rest anyway. You're definitely gettin' better!"

My face turns red at the compliment and I bow my head; "Thanks Zack."

Zack gets to his feet and holds out a hand to me. Right before I grab it another leather clad hand is thrust in my direction. Zack nearly jumps out of his skin; "Whoa! Didn't see you there Seph! What're you doin' out here this mornin'?"

I'm still sitting on the ground like an idiot while two men offer me a hand up. When I hear the name Seph, I almost have a panic attack and I finally take my attention off of the newly introduced gloved hand. I look up into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. One side of his mouth lifts in what is either his idea of a smile or a smirk. Sexy as hell either way. I manage to get my feet under me all by myself and shakily salute The General Sephiroth. My idol. My hero. My dream lover. My obsession. He huffs out a laugh and waves off my salute. "No need to be so formal Cadet Strife. Or shall I call you Cloud? We're the only ones out this early. And Zack to answer your question I am out here to see how you're doing with your student."

Oh goodness! Sephiroth said my name! Oh the way it sounds rolling off his tongue in his baratone voice makes my knees weak! I am having such a fanboy moment I nearly hyperventilate. I try to calm myself by breathing deep an slow but that ends up making me sound like someone with asthma. 

"Cloud, are you ok?" Zack asked with his voice full of concern. His glowing violet eyes full of worry as he rests a hand on my back. "Did you over exert yourself or something?"

I can feel my face and ears turning red and I know they can see it. 'Damn SOLDIER enhancements.' I nod my head up and down for fear my voice will give away my embarrassment, more so than the red face and ears, at least I can blame that on the over exertion too. 

"Dammit Cloud, how many times do I have to tell you to let me know when you're getting too tired?" Zack spoke roughly, but one look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. He's worried about me. That puts a smile on my face.

"You never listen anyway so what does it matter? I'll be ok Zack, don't worry. I haven't croaked so far." I huffed out a laugh. "Well I'm gonna head on back before everyone else gets up. Thanks Zack, see you later." I hesitantly turn toward Sephiroth, salute, and freeze again. He's got a real smile on his face this time and from the look on his face he is trying hard not to outright laugh. I finally stammer, "G-g-general." I will my body to follow my commands and move away from the exquisite man and in the opposite direction. Just as I turn my back to him he speaks my name again and my legs become jell-o. Almost crumpling to the dew covered grass I turn back to face him. "Y-yes General?"

"I thought I asked you to not be so formal?" Full smile gone, but a smirk is firmly in place. My eyes travel over his entire face trying to memorize every curve. Every crevice. The sun is beginning to come up so it's a little lighter and I can see better. His eyes seem even brighter than before. I watch as his long lashes brush his cheeks as he blinks, 'Lucky cheeks.' His nose is perfect. Not too long, not too short, not too pointy, and not too rounded. When my eyes get to his mouth I swear my heart stops. The smirk has gotten bigger and his lips look so delectable. 'I'm staring like an idiot and he's waiting for me to answer.' With that realization I snap back to reality and hear Zack laughing like a hyena. 

"Sorry Sir, I mean Sephiroth. After training with Zack my body doesn't want to work as fast as my mind wants it to."

A melodious sound fills my ears and threatens to make me look like a bigger idiot as Sephiroth chuckles and nods his head. "I know the feeling Cloud. Go ahead back and I hope to see you again soon. Planet knows if you can deal with the puppy we might get along."

"Ok. Well I'll see you both later then." 'I did better than I thought! My voice was even and my excitement didn't show through.' As I turn to leave once again I hear even more laughter from Zack, but I could care less. Sephiroth wants to see me again! I sprint back to the dorms to shower with a stupid grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not fit perfectly with the first part but like I said, Cloud just won't hush so I write what he screams at me.   
> Let me know what you think.  
> Thanks. Hope you like it.

After my shower I went to class like usual. Sat throug one of the absolute most borin material classes ever right before lunch. The only thing that kept me awake was thinking of training with Zack again, and wondering just when I would get to see the General again. Sephiroth, it doesn't seem right to even think of him by his first name.   
Being bumped from behind caused me to snap out of my reverie and realize that I had went through the chow line without realizing it, again. Quickly moving toward the end of the line I tossed my money on the counter, grabbed a sports drink, and headed to my normal table, alone. Settling down and picking over the food that had been placed on my tray I let my mind wonder once again. Back to Sephiroth, the way his eyes glow, the way his hair is always perfect, the way...someone is calling my name.

"Cloud. Hey Cloudy! Yo Spikey! Come back to earth Spike. We need your adorableness down here!" Zack is leaning over the table, about 2 inches from my face, eating my food, and yelling loud enough for the President himself to hear. 

"Zack I'm daydreaming, not deaf. Just shake my shoulder or something next time and get out of my food. Go get your own tray!" 

Laughing Zack sat down across from me and propped his elbows on the table. "So, Seph wanted me to ask if you wanted to hang out with us for a bit this evening..." 

"Sure! I mean, yeah I guess. Are you sure you guys don't mind? I would feel kinda like the third wheel if you two had something planned just for the two of you."

"Aw come on Spikey. You know I only plan 'just the two of us' stuff for you and me." Zack smiled and his eyes lit up with either affection or amusement. It's hard to tell sometimes. 

I smiled back and chuckled a little, "Ok. I'll come hang out. Where are we hanging and what time?" 

Zack started bouncing in his seat, "My place as usual and normally around six, but since it's you we're talking about here let's make it four thirty." Standing as soon as the last word left his mouth, he waved over his shoulder when he spun around. "See ya later Spikey!"

"Later Zack!" Grinning like the fool I am a hurriedly finished my food and left to go to my dorm to get my homework out of the way.

Just as I closed my materia book, my PHS started ringing letting me know that I had officially ran out of time for work and I have to start getting ready to hang out with Zack and Sepiroth. I shove my books into my backpack and slide it under my bed. I stand up, stretch, pop my back, walk the two steps to my bathroom and relieve myself. Just as I start to zip my pants my PHS rings again. Knowing it isn't my alarm this time I debate whether to just let it ring or not. I decide to answer it just in case it's Zack canceling our 'hang out' session.   
My stomach drops when I see it is Zack's number. He must be canceling. I didn't realize how much I was looking forward to this. I quickly land in the dumps mood wise. I answer unenthusiasticly, "Hello."

"Is something wrong Cloud? You sound unhappy."

'Holy shit balls! It's Sephiroth!'  
"Uh, n-no nothing's wrong, I just thought that, uh, it was Zack calling to tell me something came up." My heart is beating so fast and so hard right now I swear he can probably hear it through the phone. 'Why is Sephiroth calling me from Zack's phone?'

"Oh. Well it's not that at all." Chuckling creeps over the line. "Zack is in the shower and I wanted to know what type of food you prefer for a movie night? We generally order Wutainese take out but we can do something different if you don't like that."

'Oh. My. Goddess! He thinks about what food I like!'   
"Um, Wutainese is fine. I like the sushi and wontons for movies since they're not as messy." 

"Good. Then we won't be ordering anything different. See you when you get here then.

"Yeah see you in a bit."

The line went dead without a goodbye or any other parting word from Sephiroth but that's totally ok with me. I will be seeing him face to face in a matter of minutes.   
I finish getting ready in record time and head down the hall to the elevators.


	3. Movie Night

The elevator doors opened and I stood frozen staring at the SOLDIER First Class hallway. Knowing Sephiroth and Zack both were waiting on me had my body going from excited jitters to shaking with nerves from minute to minute. As the doors begin to close I take a deep breath and step out. I can hear my blood rushing in my ears again and to keep from passing out; I take a moment to lean against the wall. A few deep breaths and I'm good to go.   
About halfway down the hall I hear Zack long before I ever see him. His laughter is contagious and I can't help but to get a silly grin on my face. My steps flow a little smoother after this and I reach the door before I realize it. I raise my hand to knock the door opens and Zack is moving toward me but is looking back over his shoulder. Before I can react he plows into me and I slid across the floor to the opposite wall.   
"Spikey! You're here! I was just heading out to get some drinks. Anything special you want?" Zack spoke like he didn't just knock me across the hallway on my ass. Sticking out a hand to help me up he smiled.

"Ungh, maybe some pain reliever since my ass has carpet burn thanks to you and maybe you can get me some Yoo-Hoos." Grasping his hand, I let him haul me to my feet. "You want me to go with and help carry the stuff back?"

Patting my back like I'm a child Zack, still smiling, looks down at me; "No! We can't leave Seph all alone tonight. It's movie night! He has to be with someone at all times so he won't get scared!"

"Zachary! Get out! I am not afraid of anything! Now go and hurry back! The movie will start soon!" Sephiroth came around the corner from what appeared to be the kitchen and stopped, glaring at Zack.   
I stood with my mouth hanging open. I've never seen The General like this.  
'It's amazing! He's beautiful! Even more so now than in all his military attire.'   
I am in complete awe with my mouth hanging open. The General Sephiroth is standing in the doorway trying his best to look menacing but failing miserably. His long hair is pulled back into a high pony tail, his gorgeous chest is bare, black satin basketball shorts are riding low on his hips, and he is barefoot.   
'Oh my god I can die a happy man now!'  
Noticing my complete shock and taking advantage as usual, Zack waves his hand in front of my face. "Hey Spikey! Breathe. It's just Seph. Close your mouth you're starting to drool!"  
I snapped my mouth shut and looked up at Zack, scowl firmly in place even though my cheeks are so red it feels like my whole body is on fire and not just my face. Chuckling, Zack points into the doorway; "You go in there. Sit on the couch. Don't move until I get back. I don't know if you're gonna be able to survive this."

"Go to hell Zack. Go straight to hell, do not pass go, do not collect $200. I'll be fine smartass no go get me some Yoo-Hoos. I'm starving."

"The food should be here any minute now. I placed the order as soon as I got off the phone with you." Sephiroth's voice was a lot closer than I expected and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Luckily I only flinched a little and goosebumps covered my arms.

"Well I'm going on. Seph don't scare him. And don't molest him, at least not until I get back."

"Zack!" I shouted at the same time Sephiroth bellowed loud enough to be heard all the way down the hall, "Zachary!"

Laughing his ass off Zack ducked into the elevators just as a wooden spoon went sailing nearly down the hallway. I looked up at Sephiroth who was now only inches from me since he had to come out into the hallway to throw the spoon. 

"Let's go inside and wait on the food." Sephiroth motioned for me to go first so I nodded and walked through the door. I heard the door quietly shut behind me, but I kept going to the living room. Zack's couch was calling my name and I fully intended on doing exactly what Zack said. I would glue my ass to a seat on said couch until he got back with the drinks. What I didn't expect was Sephiroth to glue his ass directly beside mine, prop his bare feet up on the coffee table, and start flipping channels. "Anything you wanna watch before he gets back and we start this awful movie?"

"Nah. I'm good. I mean, no there isn't anything I wanna watch."

Laughter bubbles up his throat, "You have to stop being so nervous around me Cloud. I'm not gonna bite." He tilts his head to the side and looks at me through heavy lidded eyes, "unless you want me to."

My mouth falls open. My body forgets how to breathe. I stare in shock. He throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Oh my god I wish you could see your face! Priceless! Can I take a picture?"

I immediately thaw when he laughs. My shock turns to anger. I stand up from the couch, "Go ahead! Laugh it up! I can see now this was a worse idea than I thought it was. Tell Zack I'll see him tomorrow." I turn and start walking toward the door.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean anything by it. Why are you so mad? I thought you were adorable. I won't say anything else like that I promise. Come on, come back and sit down. Zack will be very upset with me if you're not here when he gets back. Plus I'd be very upset with myself. I would really like to get to know you better. Zack speaks highly of you all the time Cloud."

"Ok. I'm sorry I got upset. I don't like feeling like I'm being picked on. Zack has been trying to get me to meet you for months now so I don't really wanna see what would happen if I skipped out on his movie night."

Smiling at each other we made our way back to the couch to wait on the food and Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Cloud rambles and I have to pick a story I want to use, plus real life intervenes. Leave comments on what you think so far. Thanks for all the comments I've gotten so far, they're greatly appreciated.


	4. Nerves

As soon as my ass touched the couch cushion I knew it was a huge mistake. Sephiroth parked himself on the other end, but it was still too close. I can smell his cologne. I can see the muscles in his legs and stomach move when he props his bare feet up on the coffee table. Watching him get comfortable is mesmerizing. The way he twists his hair and flips it over the back of the couch, the way he raises his hips to scoot just a little farther down on his cushion, and the way his entire body seems to relax. I realize I've never seen him this way before.  
'So relaxed and so peaceful. Every time I see him he always looks stiff and angry. He is even more beautiful like this.'  
I realize I'm staring again when I hear a low chuckle and I promptly look away and apologize, "Sorry." 

"Cloud, may I ask a personal question?" His voice is no longer light and relaxed like before, it is almost the way he sounds when he's working.

"Um, sure I guess. I mean you can ask, of course, but there is no guarantee I'll answer." My attempt at humor failed miserably as he just sat there and stared at the side of my head because I still haven't turned to face him. I can feel my face is still on fire from being lost in my head again and caught staring.

"Do you like me?"

"Uh, what? What do you mean? Sure I like you. You're the General, who wouldn't like you?" I turn to look at him now and he isn't looking at me now.

"But do you like me only because I'm General or is it something else? In other words, would you like me as much if I weren't the General?" He tilts his head slightly to look at me.

"Of course I would! General or not, you're an amazing man! You're still an amazing leader!"

"Damn I'm not saying this right." He sits up and moves to the edge of the cushion. He clasps his hands between his knees and goes quiet. Suddenly he jerks his head up and turns his whole body toward me. One leg folded on the couch and both hands on the cushion between us. "I'm just gonna ask this ok, so please don't get offended and please after you answer honestly, let explain why I'm asking." Mako green eyes look at me full of uncertainty, which is something I've never seen in this man.

"Ok, ask away and I promise to answer honestly no matter what the question is." I give him my full attention as he takes a deep breath.

"When I ask do you like me, I'm not asking if you like me as a General. I am asking if you are attracted to me. Do you think of me as anything other than the General?"

"Oh. Damn. Shit I can't believe you asked me that. Shit I promised to answer honestly. I'm rambling. I can't breathe." Gasping breaths I try to calm down before I die in front of the man that has given me so many wet dreams I've lost count.  
"Yes. Yes I am and yes I do. Please don't make me elaborate." I place my hands over my face and hang my head between my knees.

"Thank you Cloud. Now let me explain why I asked this. I asked because as I said earlier, Zack speaks highly of you all the time. I read your file. It's been me asking you to meet me. I kept telling Zack to get you to meet me face to face. Zack was just doing what I asked him to do."

'This is not happening! The General Seohiroth is NOT telling me he has been wanting to meet me. It's not possible!'   
I slowly raise my head and turn to look at him. His head is down but his eyes are still raised enough to look at me. He meets my eyes with not a single shred of self doubt but his voice is full of it. 

"Well Sir, I mean Sephiroth, in that case I'm glad I accepted the invitation tonight. Of course this probably would've happened a lot sooner if you had spoken to me yourself before now." 'Holy shit did I just say that?' "I mean, I probably would've kept refusing if you hadn't said something. You're the only reason I accepted the offer this time."

A small sigh escaped him, "I'm glad you did Cloud. Even more glad it's because of my asking. And now that we have that out of the way and we understand the attraction is mutual, can you please relax a little?"

"Yeah, I think I can and I'm glad I did also." We both relaxed back into the couch and into a comfortable silence. Seohiroth turned on the television to find the channel the movie is supposed to come on and extended a hand to me. I reached my hand out to him and our fingers intertwined like our hands were made to fit together. Still sitting on each end of the couch, our joined hands rested on the center cushion. We begin taking turns answering the trivia questions before the movie starts to pass time until Zack returns with the food.


	5. Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being absent for so long. Cloud and I had a misunderstanding. I promise to try and update faster. Comments please...they inspire like you wouldn't believe. Without delay here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! :)

By the time Zack returned with the food things had drastically changed. He came in to find Sephiroth and I sprawled on his couch and each other answering movie trivia and laughing like hyenas when one of us would get the answer wrong. I had kicked my shoes off and gotten comfortable once the tension eased up.   
We didn't even realize he had come back until we heard a clatter behind us. I had been half sitting, half laying on the couch with one foot on the coffee table and one foot in Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth in turn, was sitting with one foot on the coffee table and one foot in my lap. His legs are so long that his foot is actually closer to my chest and he has his knee bent.   
I sat straight up and looked over the back of the couch and Seph turned his head in the direction of the noise. 

Mild surprise shown in Sephiroth's eyes as he asked, "Is everything okay Zack?"

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine. Just surprised to see you two all cozy." Zack bent to pick up the silverware he had dropped. As he stood, he said; "I put the food on the table."

Scrambling to get up I stammered, "I-I-I'll help bring everything in here. What would you like to drink Seph?"

Amusement flitted across Sephiroth's face before a smirk graced his lips. "Any kind of soda will be fine, Cloud."

Zack obviously recovered from his moment of shock asked, "What?! I bought your favorite fruity alcoholic beverage and now you tell me it was pointless?!"

Sephiroth's smirk grew into a full smile, "No. I didn't know you had gotten any. I'll take one of them."

With two quick nods from Zack and me, we headed to the kitchen to prepare the food. Once alone in the kitchen Zack cornered me, literally, against the counter beside the refrigerator.

"What the hell Spikey?" Zack hissed out the question while standing all of two inches from me. After fighting off the urges to run my hands up his chest and devour his mouth I finally found my vocal chords.

"What? We were playing movie trivia while you were gone. Nothing funny I promise. Besides, YOU left me alone here with him! Do you realize what that did to my nerves?!"

"Yeah I didn't think about that til I got to the restaurant to pick up our food. Are you ok?"

As Zack spoke he also stepped closer so that is is flush against me. My breathing hitched as he wrapped his arms around me.  
'He is so warm.'  
I wound my arms around his waist and snuggled into the muscular chest. Our whispers had apparently been quite loud because a small cough was enough to send me into heart failure. Zack's full laugh reached my ears at the same time every drop of blood in my body reached my face.

"Aw Seph, you scared him, again." Zack still chuckling, turned to face Sephiroth. 

I dropped my arms, dropped my forehead into Zack's back, and grumbled, "Can we please just take the food to the living room and watch the movie while we eat so I can stop making an ass of myself?"

Zack's chuckles got a little louder so I pinched his butt.

"Ow! Hey Spikey no fair!" Rubbing his rear he turned to face me with the most adorable puppy eyes and pout already in place. I couldn't help the giggle that came bubbling up and as soon as it came out, all of the pouting puppy face was gone. A smirk took over as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dread wells up in my stomach.

"Sorry Zack. Knee jerk reaction." I looked to Sephiroth for help, but none was found. He had casually stepped closer to us until he was only a foot or two away. He has a gleam in his eye that scares me a little. Looking back to Zack I gulp. That was all it took. They attack in unison.

"Please, please! Stop! I can't breathe! Ah! I swear I won't do it again please!" The torture continues as I beg and plead for them to stop. We're still in the kitchen, but now we're all in the floor. I am face down and Zack is sitting on my head pinning my arms down with his legs while he is tickling my ribs. Sephiroth is somewhere near my feet because he's tickling them and his legs are wound up in mine constricting them.   
"Gimmie one good reason I should let you up Spikey. You started this after all." I could hear the smirk in Zack's voice as he stopped tickling me long enough to speak and for me to catch my breath. Sephiroth pauses as well.

"Please Zack. No more. I swear I'll never touch your butt again!"

"Yeennk! Wrong answer Spikey!"  
He attacks my ribs again laughing. 

"Hahahaha-Zack PLEASE! Aaahhhhh!"

All movement stops after my last desperate plea. I'm gasping for air like a dying fish and there is no movement or sound around me. Zack is still sitting on my head and I can feel Seohiroth still holding one of my feet. With one ear pressed to the floor and the other covered by Zack's oh so pinch-able rear all I can do is keep breathing and pray they let me up.

As quickly as the torture stopped, they were gone. I'm laying in the kitchen alone gasping for breath.   
I slowly get up to my hands and knees. As I start to sit back on my feet I wrap my arms around my abused torso. I move slowly to sit with my back against the cabinet. I close my eyes and plan my escape from movie night.   
'I can't take torture like this. I'm sore all over already.'   
I push my body to move until I'm standing only slightly slumped.   
'I've got to get to the bathroom.'  
I walk as steadily as possible through the living room where I see Zack and Sephiroth sitting stiffly on the couch waiting on the movie to come on. Food forgotten in the kitchen and sitting silently on opposite ends of the couch. It doesn't register as odd to me so I continue to my destination. Once inside I sit on the toilet and try to think of an excuse to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Here's another update! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and a very chatty Cloud this chapter is finished! Whew!

A knock on the bathroom door startled me. "Cloud, are you alright? The movie is about to start." Zack's voice carried through the door.

"Y-yeah I think so. I'm not feeling so great. I think I'm gonna head on back to my dorm."

"Did we hurt you?" I hear the sadness in his voice.

"N-n-no. N-not really anyway." 

"You're lying. I can hear it in your voice. Regardless, I'm sorry man. Will you please stay and watch the movie?"

'Ugh, I can hardly breathe, much less move, I'm gonna look like a wimp limping outta here. Maybe I won't look like a wimp if I can get Zack to help me.'

"Uh, this is gonna be an odd question, but can you come in here please?"

"Umm, sure I guess."

I reach over with a wince and unlock the door. It immediately opens and closes again. Zack is standing there looking uncertain and nervous. 

Seconds tick by, "How bad is it?" He finally whispered.

"I can hardly breathe or walk. I don't wanna look like a wimp Zack. Can you help me?"

"Sure man. I've got a cure right here under the sink. Damn, man I'm sorry. We still sometimes forget our strength."  
Bending down by the door he opens the cabinet door and take out the magical orb. When he stand back up he just stands and looks at me as if he's waiting on me to do a magic trick.

"Are you gonna cast it?"

"Can I see first?"

"What?"

"The bruises...can I see them first?"

"Why?"

"I just do Spikey. Please." Puppy pout in full effect, I give in.

"Ok." Slowly I lift my left foot off the floor. I take my sock off and pull my pant leg up. I do the same with the right. A small grunts is all that lets me know Zack has seen the bruises on the bottoms of my feet and on my calves that are all in the shape of Sephiroth's fingers.  
I stand slowly and pull off my shirt. My ribs look as though they've been broken. Purple/black bruises run the length of my sides and part of my chest. 

"Oh my god Spikey! Why didn't you say something?!" He shrieked in the tiny bathroom.

"Shhhh!" I hissed, "I did, but you didn't listen! Regardless, it's not that bad. I've had worse. Now shut up and fix me."

"Alright, alright!"

I sit back down and looked up at Zack. Waiting on the tingling of the magic to flow over me but it never came. Instead a strained look came over Zack's face.

"What's wrong?" I started to stand again, but Zack rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing Spikey. Just gimmie a minute. Ok?"

"Sure. But are you ok?"

"I will be, just gimmie a sec." Zack leaned his elbows on the sink and dropped his head. Deep breaths echoed in the tiny bowl. I stood and took the one step I needed to in order to be next to him. I softly placed my hand on his back and started running in small circles.

"Spikey. I know how you feel about Seph. You stopped what we had because of it. Please just sit back down. I can't take this right now." Zack's whisper seemed too loud in the small room. My hand stilled on his back but I didn't remove it.

"Zack, I know what I did. You don't have to remind me. It doesn't mean I think of you any less or any differently." I continued rubbing his back while I spoke. "Yes I like Sephiroth, but I don't know him like I know you. I can't even be around him without having an anxiety attack. You calm me down. Relax. Please."

Zack suddenly stood up and turned to face me. "I can't! Don't you see Spikey? I can't relax! If I relax I'll automatically go back to the way we were and that will mess things up for you and Seph! You both deserve a chance to be happy together like I know you can be! For god's sake man put your shirt back on! I didn't think it would effect me like this, but it is and I can't stand it!"

Before I could think better of it, I took the last step, the step and closed the distance between us. I wrapped both arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. 

Zack entire body went stiff before I felt his arms wrap around me in a familiar embrace. I felt him press his face to my hair and I tilted my head up to look into those violet eyes I love so much. Seeing the tears gather in his eyes as he looked back at me, I couldn't help but smile.   
"Don't worry Zack. We will always be us. You still have Aerith anyway."

"It's not the same Spikey and you know it. I love you."

Reaching up to cup his face in my hands, "I love you too Zack. That will never change." I pulled the dark haired man down to press my lips to his and felt my heart soar.


	7. Chapter 7

I honestly don't think anyone can make me feel the way Zack does. I like Seph, but I love Zack. I begin to pull away and Zack breaks the kiss. Resting his forehead against mine, he asks; "What was that Cloud? What about Seph?"

"It was a kiss Zack. A kiss that we've shared many times in the past. A kiss that says, thank you, for everything."

"Ok. Then, in that case, I need to tell you something..." Letting the sentence drift off as he stood to his full height, "...I can't do this Spikey. I want you so bad right now. Knowing you don't, it-it's tearing me up inside. If you really want to be with Seph you can't kiss me like that. Not anymore. Please."

Letting my arms fall back to my sides, I step back to the toilet. "Ok Zack. I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"No! I don't want you to-" a knock sounded on the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" Sephiroth sounded worried and knocked again.

Zack spoke first, "Yeah Seph, everything is fine. We'll be out in a minute. Just checking him over."

"Don't lie to me Zack. I am trying to be polite."

"Damn SOLDIER hearing," Zack muttered.

"Heard that too jackass."

Snatching the door open Zack looks at Sephiroth like a hurt puppy. "Sorry Seph. I shoulda told you."

"Hey don't look like that." Sephiroth smiled at Zack trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, let's go to the couch and talk. There are some things I think need to be said and heard by all of us." 

"Ok. I'll give you two a minute. I'll be on the couch." Zack, head down, walked out of the bathroom. Sephiroth took his place by the sink and closed the door. "Was he going to heal you?"

Sitting back down on the closed toilet I sighed, "Yeah." 'So much for not looking like a wimp.'

"May I?"

"Yeah." Immediately I felt the tingling of magic flow over me. Seconds later the pain is gone. "Thanks."

"No problem. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to be with me when you love Zack?"

"Wow, not gonna ease into it are we? Ha-ha. Well, I guess it's because I feel sorta alone. I mean he has me, but he has Aerith too. He loves me, but he loves her too. I want someone to love only me."

"And you think I can do that?"

"I don't know. I know I look up to you, I respect you, and I'm attracted to you. I'll admit I'm hoping that, if tonight doesn't kill it, that we can grow to love each other and only each other."

"Cloud, I'll be honest, I am attracted to you, but I don't know if I'm capable of love other than a friend. I've never known another kind of love. In the short time I've gotten to know you, I know that I already value your friendship and enjoy your company. I know I don't want to lose that."

Looking up at the tall silver haired man, I smiled. "Sephiroth, even if this doesn't work out between us you'll never lose that part of me."

Returning my smile, Sephiroth's entire face softened, "Good. Now let's go talk this out." Opening the bathroom door Sephiroth stepped out and waited for me. Pulling my shirt over my head, I stepped from the bathroom only to look up and see a frown on the generals face. "What?"

Suddenly smiling he says, "I was kinda hoping you'd leave it off."

Flushing bright red, I chuckle and shove him toward the living room.  
Zack looks up as we walk into the room and then returns his state to his hands folded in his lap. Sitting all alone on the middle couch cushion makes him look lonely. Apparently Sephiroth thought the same thing because at the same time I flop down on his left side and bump into his shoulder, Sephiroth does the same on his right side. A Zack sandwich quickly forms as well as smiles. With Zack stuck in the middle, Seph starts what is sure to be an awkward conversation. "Zack, I promise I won't take Cloud from you. I do enjoy his company and would like to get to know him better though. Is that going to cause problems between us?" Seph squeezes a little tighter offering support and comfort. Zack looks up at him wide eyed with surprise, "No! Seph, no! It's just, I know how he feels about me and Aerith, and I want him to have what she and I have. I'm just having a hard time letting go." Sighing, Zack looks to me, "Spikey I want you to be happy. It's just hard for me to let you go cause, well, you're a part of me."

"Zack, I'll always be here with you. We may not be lovers anymore, but you'll always be my best friend."

"Then I can deal with that. But no more kisses like in the bathroom. That, I can't deal with." Seph squeezes gently again before speaking. "Kiss? What kiss? Where's mine?" A look of shock shot across both mine and Zack's faces at the same time as we faced Sephiroth. "Uh, wh-what?" Zack managed a stuttered half question.

"I said, where's mine? Correct me if I'm wrong, I was brought here tonight to spend time with Cloud." Silent stares answer him so he continued. "That appears to be correct, so I'll say this, how does it seem remotely fair that I am the only one that doesn't get a kiss?" Again, silence is his answer. Huge violet eyes slowly turn to me, "I guess that's your cue Spikey." A nervous laugh escapes his lips as he begins to get up. Seph and I are still holding on to him so he doesn't get far. "Guys, lemme up." Sephiroth leans in close and says, "Who said anything about wanting a kiss just from Cloud? I said it wasn't fair that I be the only one that didn't get a kiss. I never said from who." The smile that graced Sephiroth's face at that moment can only be described as evil. Also at that moment I lost it. I laugh so hard I snort which causes a chain reaction of laughter. Before long, we're all sitting back on the couch trying to catch our breath. No longer holding Zack in the middle he sits up again and says, "Ok. I needed that. Thanks guys. Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure." Still chuckling, I straighten up as well.

"Of course...after I get my kisses." Sephiroth's voice sounded almost bashful. "I want you two to understand something. I don't envy what you have or had. I just ask you to be equal. And if this is going to work then we need to start on level ground. You two kissed in the bathroom. I want a kiss from each of you. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Zack turned to face Seph again, "You're serious?!"

I answer before Seph can, "He is. And he's right. Zack we have a history and it's not fair to Sephiroth if we start this on uneven ground." 

Slapping a hand over his face Zack groans. Pulling his hand away he gives me a look that says, 'you owe me', and turns to face Seph once again. "Ok, come here Seph." Leaning toward the silver haired man, Zack places a hand on each side of Seph's face, and presses their lips together.   
'Oh my god this is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life!'  
I watched the tension and awkwardness fade out of the two men as they kissed. I watched the passion and want fade into them. I also felt myself beginning to get hard. Clearing my throat slightly, they broke apart breathing hard. Two sets of passion glazed eyes turn to me and Zack chuckles. "Well, that was unexpected. I shoulda tried that years ago. I'm going to the kitchen, I need a minute." Getting up off the couch, Zack heads for the kitchen at a brisk pace and we watch him go. Green eyes clear of passion focus again on me. Sephiroth moves over to take Zack's place beside me on the couch. "You can choose not to if you want."

"N-no. I want to. I've wanted to for a long time. That was just...wow."

"Heh, yeah I didn't expect that either."

I take a deep breath and turn sideways on the couch fully facing him. He does the same. I lean toward him as he leans toward me. The only parts of us that are touching are our knees. Our lips meet in the softest of kisses. My heart hammers in my chest. His lips are so soft and pliant. There is no tension like there was before with Zack. I feel the rest of his body relax into the kiss as he tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth. I feel his arms slide around my waist and I place my arms around his neck and return the now open mouthed kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! Review, review, review! Please! Hope you enjoyed it! Hope to have another update soon. Thank you to everyone who is still reading my drabble. U really don't know what it means to me.


	8. Movie Night

Before I realized what was happening, my hands found their way to Sephiroth's hair and he had pulled me into his lap. His hands slid up and down my back and I moaned into the kiss. My heart is pounding, blood rushing in my ears, time stopped completely, and there is nothing but Sephiroth. His taste, his touch, his smell; all of it overloads my senses. I know I'm about to cross a line. A line I can't ever uncross. A throat clears in the background and Sephiroth stiffens. Coming out of the lusty haze is a slow process for me. When I open my eyes everything is a little blurry. I release the silver hair and sort of melt back into my original seat. I hear laughing. Focusing my eyes is still tricky, but I can see a smile on Sephiroth's face. I return the smile with what I mean to be a small smile, but am sure is a huge grin. I turn my head and look over the back of the couch just in time to see Zack cover his mouth and bend over clutching his stomach. My head suddenly clears and I mutter, "It's not that funny." At the sound of my voice Zack abruptly stops laughing; "I'm sorry Spikey. I didn't mean to embarrass you or hurt your feelings." Walking back to the couch Zack sits beside me and let's a long sigh escape him; "Can we please watch the movie now?"  
Chuckling, Sephiroth says; "Sure." He grabs the remote control and starts the movie as I snuggle up between the two absolute best men I've ever known. Sephiroth wraps a strong arm around my shoulders and Zack wraps one around my knees. 

\--------------------------------------

By the ending credits of the movie, which was really boring if you ask me, we moved around so much that Zack is laying across me and Seph. Seph is half sitting, half laying on the couch and I am stretched out laying on the other end of the couch with my feet on the coffee table. Zack's feet, thank goodness, don't smell cause they're right under my nose. I stretch and grunt right before shoving said feet to the floor. "Well guys, this has been fun, but my brain is fried and I'm in serious need of real entertainment. I'm goin to my room to read a good fanfic before I go to sleep. G'night!" Giving both astonished faces kisses on the cheek I bound over to the door, shove my feet in my shoes, and out the door I go. Neither of them uttered a word as I left. Smiling stupidly all the way back to my dorm room I couldn't stop myself from skipping a little thinking of the most amazing night ever. I had to get out of there before I ruined it. I step into my room, take a deep breath, pick up my phone, and watch as my fingers dial the only number I have memorized besides my mom's.   
Rrrrring...  
Rrrrring...  
"Hello?"  
"Aerith! You won't believe my night! Are you busy?"  
"Cloud! Hahahaha no I'm not busy. Spill! How did it go?" I know you got kissed, I just got off the phone with Zack."  
"Ugh! That bastard! I wanted to tell you! Oh well, I have plenty more to tell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter and I apologize but things have been hectic and Cloud quit speaking to me for a while. Maybe by posting this it will encourage him to talk to me again and quit being a big baby. Reviews are welcome! Hope you like it and again in sorry it's so short! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


	9. Squee!

Two hours later I hang up the phone and head to take a shower. Stripping off my clothes I continues to think about my night. Turning on the water and letting it heat up, I step into the shower and let the water run over me. Still playing the kisses over and over in my mind, 'I can't believe I kissed them both! In one night!' Washing quickly, I shut the water off and step out of the shower. Not expecting to see anyone in my bathroom, I don't cover up before stepping out.  
"Oh holy shit! W-w-what are you doin here? You fuckin' perv! Get outta here!" Snatching my towel away from the fingertips it's dangling from I quickly cover my naughty bits.  
Said intruder chuckles and walks out of the bathroom.  
Pulling on a pair of flannel pajama pants, I stomp into my dorm room with my blood pressure through the roof. "What in the actual fuck do you think you're doin'? You can't just walk all up in my bathroom while I'm takin' a fuckin' shower you red headed bastard!"  
"Red headed bastard? That's brutal Cloudy. Why so mean to me tonight?"  
"You came into my bathroom while I was taking a shower. Unannounced, uninvited, and unwanted, why the hell should I be nice Reno?"  
"Ah! There it is! I love hearing my name fall from those lips of yours. You got a beautiful mouth yo."  
"Shut the fuck up Reno. What do you want?"  
"Ooh, a beautiful, dirty mouth at that. Keep talkin' that way blondie and you gonna get me all hot and bothered."  
"Oh my goddess, I can smell the sarcasm in that statement. Seriously dude, what are you here for?" Sighing in defeat I sit on the edge of my bed. Reno sits beside me and uncharacteristically gives me a one arm hug. "I just wanted to check on ya, yo. I knew you had the big movie night tonight. So how'd it go?"  
I snap my head up and look into aqua eyes that actually hold concern for me. I break into a grin that stretches my entire face and Reno laughs. "I guess it went pretty good then."  
"Why don't you just listen to the phone conversation I just had with Aerith. I told her everything and I know y'all got the phone lines tapped."  
"Busted...I will. I just wanted to see for myself that you was ok. I'm satisfied now and I'll leave you alone. For now."  
Laughing lightly, I follow Reno with my eyes as he stands up and walks to my door. "Later, yo!" I watch as my favorite flaming red headed bastard walks out and I know deep down, he won't be back. Not to visit personally anyway. It may be business or it may be Rude, but Reno will never be back to hang out. I crossed that line. I can never uncross it. Granted we were never lovers, but we were close. I will always be able to depend on him, but I'll never again get to be close to him. Sephiroth was and is the line between friends and work. From now on I'll be work to Reno. He will have to watch me as much as he does Aerith and Sephiroth. It makes me a little sad, but not sad enough to turn away from Seph.  
I lay back on my bed and once again run my night through my mind. I fall asleep easily and dream of all the what-ifs in my life.

\--------------------------------------

I wake up the next day to the sound of someone banging on my door like they're the police on a drug bust. I roll out of bed and stagger to the door, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and yank it open harshly; "What?!" It's Zack.  
"Time to get up Spikey! We've got a lot to do today!"  
"Nooo. WE don't. You might have a lot to do, but I do not. It's my vacation. My weekend. Leave me be, please." Groaning I stumble back to my bed and collapse into it again. My face smashes into the pillow as the rest of my body flops, sprawled, into place.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no Spikey! Seph really enjoyed last night and wants to see you again today. We're having lunch at his place today. In about 30 minutes, actually."  
I jerk my face out of my pillow, "What? Why didn't you call me or something before? I'll never be ready in time!"  
"I told you, just be you. Don't primp."  
"Ok, ok. Lemme get a shower first to get woke up. I'll be ready in a minute."  
"Ok."  
I get up and stumble to my closet, grab some clothes, and proceed to the bathroom. I turn the water on and keep it cool to wake me up. I stand under the spray and try to remember just exactly what I grabbed out of my closet. After waking up fully, I shut the water off and peek out of my shower to make sure my bathroom is free of unwelcome visitors before stepping out to towel off. I look at the pile of clothes I brought with me and realize I grabbed fatigues. 'Oh well.' I pull on my purple boxer-briefs, black socks, black cargo pants, and black sleeveless sweater. My natural spikes are standing tall and proud as usual so I run a brush through them and declare myself ready. I step into my bedroom to find Zack fast asleep in my bed. I quietly walk over and sit on the edge to put my boots on. Just as I lift my right foot to stick in my boot, Zack jumps in his sleep and knocks me to the floor. "Ow! What the hell man?!"  
"Sorry Cloud. I musta dozed off."  
"Yeah, no shit. Anyway, these clothes good enough?"  
Zack finally looks at me, "Fatigues, really? No. No Cloud those aren't good enough. Put on regular clothes. And wake me when you're done."  
"Ugh, ok. Good thing I hadn't put my boots on yet."  
I go back to my closet and pull out my favorite faded jeans. They have a few holes and fit just right. They ride perfect on my hips and I swear they're the most comfortable pair of pants I own. I change standing in my closet. I throw my cargo pants into the corner and pull down a black Misfits t-shirt that is almost too small but still fits. I swap shirts and grab my red chucks from the bottom of my closet, also known as the pit of hell. I go back to the bed and sit down hard enough to jar Zack into consciousness as I put my shoes on. "I'm ready, let's go. What's for lunch anyway?" Laughing, Zack gets up and walks to the door. "I don't know. We'll have to see when we get there." I grab my keys and shut the door behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last. Review, comment, both are welcome! Let me know how I'm doing! And thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to everyone that is sticking with this story. You really don't know what it means to me! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Lunch turns out to be a fucking feast! It's like Thanksgiving! There's food everywhere, on every available surface! When Zack and I walked into the kitchen my jaw dropped and I saw Zack's pupils dilate and drop to half mast just before making a mad dash for the cabinets. Laughing as he scrambled to grab a plate and eating utensils, I took the time to look around a little better. I finally notice Seph standing in the far corner or his kitchen beside the refrigerator looking a little sheepish. He too watches as Zack grabs a little of everything and tries to find a place to put it on his plate. I walk over to Seph, smiling, and say, "This sure is a lot of food General. Who else is coming for lunch?"

"No one. I didn't know what you would like, so I fixed a little of everything." A slight blush creeps up his neck to his cheeks and turns them a light pink. 

"You made all this?"

"Yes." The blush darkens.

"Amazing."

Blush disappears. "What's amazing? You don't think I can cook?" 

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant it's amazing that you fixed all this...for me."

"Oh. Well. Like I said, I didn't know what you liked."

"I would've eaten plain lettuce and drank water just to spend time with you."

Relief washes across his face; "Good. I feel the same way. Can I kiss you now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Stepping so close our bodies touched I raise my head as he lowers his. Our lips meet in a tender kiss that says, welcome home, finally.   
When we pull apart we stare at each other for a moment before smiling simultaneously. I turn to find that Zack has abandoned the kitchen all together. Sephiroth gets some plates down for us and I take the one offered to me. Stealing glances at him from the corner of my eye as I pile my plate with food, I can't help the happy grin that graces my face. We join Zack in the dining room where it looks like a murder scene happened. The table is covered with bones in plates, left over bits of food on plates, napkins covered in various sauces that resemble blood. It's horrible, and there at the head of the table, leaned back in the chair while rubbing his stomach, is Zack with a lazy smile on his face. "Ya know Seph, you really should cook like this more often. A SOLDIER could get used to this."

"I bet, but this mess you've made is yours to clean. And said mess, is why I don't cook like this more often."

"Aw Seph, I'll clean, I promise! Please do this again next week!"

"No. Clean up. Let's eat in the living room Cloud where it doesn't look like a war zone."

"Ok." I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips and in return I get two warning looks. Shutting up immediately I do an about face and go to the living room.   
I sit in the floor in between the coffee table and couch so that I can use the coffee table to set my plate on. Sephiroth sits on my left and produces two sodas I didn't know he had. Sitting one beside my plate I say "Thanks." He nods and proceeds to eat quietly. I follow his lead and tuck into my food. Everything is delicious and before long I begin to compliment him, mentally, with every bite of something new I try.   
'Oh God this is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth!' 'Goddess have mercy this is sooo good! It's so creamy!' 'Mmmm, this is better than chocolate. No! Better than sex. No! Better than sex in chocolate!' By the time I finish eating, my stomach hurts, and Seph is smiling at me like the cat that ate the canary. I look around and realize that Zack has joined us and is also smiling at me. I'm immediately nervous. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zack laughed and Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. Slowing to a chuckle, Zack says; "You don't realize it, do you?"

"Realize what?" They both burst into laughter, and I'm still confused.

"Y-y-you complimented every single bite you took. In detail. You moaned and sighed! Oh God, Cloud, you really didn't mean to say all that!"

"I did what? No! No I didn't mean to say it! Oh goddess please tell me you two are joking!"

Peals of laughter echo off the walls around me and I want to die. If I could liquify right now and seep through the floor boards, I would. I watch as their faces turn red from lack of oxygen. Gasping breaths in as quickly as they can before huffing them back out in laughter. I feel my entire body turn bright red. Rudolph ain't got shit on me, because I have to be glowing like hot lava right now. I feel tears begin to choke off my breathing and I quickly get up. "Bathroom", I mutter before making a mad dash for it. I'm gonna be sick. My stomach churns and rolls as I shut the door. I can still hear their laughter. Suddenly everything goes quiet, all I can hear is my heartbeat. My stomach lurches one last time as I lunge for the toilet. Everything I just ate comes back up. Chunks of food tear at my throat and acid burns it's way up my esophagus. I heave until there is nothing left in me. My face is covered in tears of embarrassment as well as strain. Snot strings from my nose to the mess in the toilet. I wipe one hand over my face to clean it off so I can see and breathe. I stand and wash my hands. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realize it's quiet outside my haven. No more laughter, no more anything. I don't care right now. I blow my nose and get a wash cloth to wash my face. Assessing myself in the mirror again I open the door. The two most important men in my world are standing there with matching looks of worry and concern on their faces. I walk past them to where I left my shoes. "Spikey, where ya goin? We wasn't being mean. It was cute I swear!"

"Cloud, I'm sorry."

I turn to look Zack, "It's ok." Then I look at Sephiroth, "Me too." I walk out the door without another word. I need time. I need to be alone. I need to hurt and cry by myself. I don't take five steps down the hall before I hear footsteps behind me and someone grabs my arm. "Cloud, wait."

"No. Not this time. I need to be alone right now Zack."

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or embarrass you! You've got to stop being so damn touchy about shit!"

"I've got to stop being so touchy?!" I whirl around on him with pure rage in my eyes. "Why don't you think before you act or speak sometimes? Why do you thing Commander Hewley calls you "puppy", huh? It's because like a puppy you don't think before you do or say anything, you just do or say! Consequences be damned! Doesn't matter who it hurts! Doesn't matter who it tears apart! Fuck you, Zack! You know me! You know how I am about things! Especially Sephiroth! And you're gonna stand there and tell me to not be so touchy? How's this for not touchy?" I jerk away from him and walk away. Just as I get to the elevator I hear him say, "I know Spikey. I'm sorry." And footsteps head away from me. I hear the door open and close and then silence. The elevator doors open and I step inside. I turn to press the button, but Sephiroth is there and presses it for me. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Yes I do, but you'll probably do it anyway so I may as well permit it." I cross my arms over my chest and lean back against the elevator wall. 

"If you truly don't want me to I won't, but I'll appreciate it if you do. I figure this is one of the last times I'll be in your presence like this so I'd like to get as much as I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't blame you for leaving, and for not wanting to see me again. What we did was rude and disrespectful and I apologize, but I know that doesn't fix anything. So with you not wanting to see me anymore I'd like to walk you home this first and last time because I will miss you believe it or not."

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"What? I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying, but, oh my goddess, you two are so fucking thick headed!"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I ever say I didn't want to see you anymore? Did I ever say I wasn't coming back? Did I EVER say ANYTHING to make you believe any of the shit that just spewed forth from your mouth?"

"Well, no. You didn't say anything, but-"

"But nothing! The one that does know me acts like he doesn't and the one that doesn't know me acts like he does! What in the fuck am I supposed to do with you two?" Giving up with a sigh I say, "Sephiroth, if you want to walk me home, then fine, walk me home."

"Thank you Cloud."

"Bite me Seph. And I expect a kiss when we get to my door you big idiot."

"Ok." 

The rest of the walk back was mostly quiet and sure enough when we got to my door he didn't try to come in. We shared a long, slow, tender kiss that left me weak in the knees and he walked away without a word between us. I shut my door and flopped on my bed one more time. Only instead of smiling I cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

My alarm clock blares me out of my coma like sleep and I smack around until I turn it off. Rubbing my eyes, I get up and stagger to the bathroom. Eyes still closed, I turn on the shower, strip while the water heats up, and then step inside. The warm spray eases the pain in my eyes from crying myself to sleep, but they're still swollen. Fully awake now, I wash and rinse and get out. I open the shower curtain to once again find a smirking red head staring at me. "Goddammit Reno!" 

"I can't help myself, yo it's just to easy! Hey what's wrong? Your eyes are swollen..." Trailing off at the end was my signal to spill. 

"I'm surprised you don't know already;" I snap at him. I don't even bother trying to cover up hurriedly. I do get my towel and dry off and wrap it around my waist before going back to sit on my bed. Reno followed me like I knew he would. "Seriously yo, what's wrong? I don't know cause since I knew you had the lunch date I didn't spy."

Sighing and dropping my head to my hands I spill. "It was a hell of a time for you to miss everything. Now I gotta relive it." Scooting over, I lay back on my bed and make room for my nosy Turk friend to sit down also. "Gimme a smoke and I'll tell." Reno lights a cigarette for me and hands it over. I take a drag and exhale on a long sigh. "Ok, Zack came to get me for lunch. When we got there lunch turned out to be something more along the lines of a holiday feast. Seph said he fixed it all because he didn't know what I'd like. We kissed and then I fixed myself a plate. Me and Seph ate in the living room together, alone. Well, I sorta got lost in the food and began complimenting it with every bite I took. I didn't realize I was even saying anything out loud, I thought I was just thinking it! Well when I finally stopped eating long enough to come back to reality, Zack had come in the room. And they were both staring at me with these stupid looks on their faces. These stupid grins. And when I asked what they were staring at and they realized I didn't know I was talkin, they had a big laugh about it. And it was the perfect situation for my anxiety to kick in. I got embarrassed, I cried, and I threw up everything I ate. I got pissed. They didn't have to laugh at me like that. Anyway, then I left. They apologized. Seph still walked me back and kissed me goodnight, but I'm still hurt Reno. I'm still mad. I can't just let it go. Because of who did it, I just can't." Reno lay beside me quietly listening to every word I said. His only reply was; "Wan me to kick their asses?" Laughing I say no and get up to get dressed. Reno props up on his elbows and watches. I hear a sigh and look back at Reno. I can see his arousal in his dress pants straining against the zipper. "Reno."

"I know, I know. I'm not gonna try anything yo, but I'm still gonna look every chance I get." Smirking, he stands and situates himself and strides to the door. "Well blondie, I'm out. You know where I am if you need me and the offer still stands yo."

"Which offer? The one to sleep with you? The one to be only yours? The more recent one of kicking Zack and Seph's asses? You've made lots of offers to me Turk."

"All of 'em yo. I want you Cloud Strife, but I won't push it. You gotta want me too yo." Out the door he goes. The click echoes off the walls around me and suddenly I feel very alone. I finish dressing and head out to find Zack. I need him to know I'm not ok with what happened yesterday.   
I walk outside and pull out my phone to call Zack, when it starts ringing. It's Zack. "Hey."

"Hey. Look Spikey, I'm sorry bout yesterday I really am. I promise it won't happen again."

"Yeah I know. But it doesn't make it better. And for some reason I can't just let it go this time. I need a break. From you and from Seph."

"Why Seph? You and him just started hanging out."

"I know, but I just...it's hard to explain. It's just that, I don't think I can face either of you right now without a repeat of yesterday, so please just stay away for a while."

"What about training?" I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'll practice alone for a while. I just need some time."

"Yeah. Ok I get it. I'm still sorry. Bye Cloud."

"Bye Zack." I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket. I walk on to my favorite coffee shop. It's only been fifteen minutes since Reno left, but feels like longer. I sit at a table beside the front window so I can people watch and drift away into my own thoughts. A waitress comes to take my order but doesn't speak. "I want a triple espresso vanilla latte please."

"I'll be sure to pass that along."

I whip my head around to find none other than Tifa Lockhart standing beside my table. "Tifa? What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd see what the big city was all about. Never thought I'd run in to you though."

"Heh, small world I guess. How you like the city?"

"It's ok. You come here a lot?"

"Yeah. You work here or somethin?"

"Nah, I just came in for coffee."

"You don't like answering questions do you?"

"Not really. Just thought I'd make my presence known. Now you know. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Prolly not, but maybe. Bye Tifa."

"Yeah. Bye Cloud." With that she walks off and the real waitress walks up. "Your usual?"

"Nah, not today. Gimmie a vanilla chai latte instead please."

"Okie dokie hun, I'll bring it right to ya!" She walks off as I turn to stare out the window again. Minutes later my drink arrives and I spare a glance to the steaming cup. I notice a flash of red outside the coffee shop and turn to see Reno and Rude coming in. Rude goes to the counter to order and Reno makes his way to my table. He slides into the booth across from me. "So, feelin better?"

"Not really."

"You talk to Zack or Seph yet?"

"Zack."

"How'd it go?"

"Told him I need I break. From both of them. Didn't give a certain amount of time."

"Cold. Wanna certain Turk to warm you up yo?"

"Not the time Reno."

"Just trying to make you smile yo."

"I think it's broken."

"Nah. It's too beautiful to be broken yo. Just needs some recovery time. Come out with me tonight. I promise no funny stuff, just to have fun."

"You won't leave me alone til I agree will you?"

"Nope. So you may as well give in now yo."

"Ok what time?"

"Six-thirty."

"Ok. Where am I meeting you?"

A smirk forms, "Nowhere. I'm pickin you up yo."

A dread filled pit forms in my stomach, "Ok. How should I dress?"

"Whatever is comfortable. Nothing fancy. It's a club, not anything fancy yo."

"Ok. See you later then." My nerves are singing so high I can barely hear the noise of the coffee shop. I'm bouncing my right leg like a person trying to kick a bad habit. "Hey Reno, I think I'm gonna head back." I barely heard my own voice, but I hear him as if his voice is the only sound in the universe. "Ok, later yo." I stand, drop a few bills on the table, and he hands them back. "I'll get this." I shove my money back in my pocket, "Thanks." And I turn around and leave. The outside air immediately calms me and I walk back to my room in relative peace with a blank mind.   
It's all shot to shit though when I get to my door. Sephiroth is standing there waiting for me. "Hello Sephiroth."

"What's the deal Cloud? You tell Zack you need a break and don't even call me? I walked you back yesterday, I thought we were ok?"

"I tried to be Seph, I really did. And I don't know why I can't get over it. Maybe it's because you are who you are. Maybe it's because I've dreamed of being with you so long, I honestly don't know. What I do know is that, I'm still hurt and I'm still pissed and I don't really wanna see you or Zack right now."

"Ok. I will try to understand. I'll give you the time that you need. Just don't lose my number."

"I won't." Without another word he turns and leaves. I go into my room and fall into yet another pit of despair.   
At five o'clock I start getting ready. Reno said to wear what's comfortable so I get a pair of loose fit blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, white ankle socks, red chucks, black boxer briefs, and head for the shower. An hour later I'm dressed and ready to go. I sit on my bed lost in my thoughts. 'Why is Reno doin this now? I liked him before, but now I like Seph. Why didn't he pay me any attention then? Goddess he pisses me off?' I hear a knock at my door and still my nerves. I go to the door and when I open it I get an eye full of the last thing I expect to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Reno is not in his uniform like he normally is. My mouth starts watering. 'Damn.' He is propped against my door jam wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a black Sex Pistols t-shirt, and a white thermal underneath the shirt. He has the sleeves of the thermal pushed up his forearms showing intricate Japanese dragon tattoos curling around his muscles and disappearing under the sleeves. He has a black leather band bracelet on his right wrist along with a couple smaller black leather cord bracelets with two silver beads on them. On his left wrist he's wearing a black watch and he has a thick silver band on his middle finger of his left hand. A matching ring is on the thumb of his right hand. "Like what ya see yo?" I didn't realize I was staring with my mouth hanging open until he spoke and I came back to earth. 'Goddess he's gorgeous!' "Yeah. I do. That's a good look for you Red."

"Yeah, my party attire, ha! C'mon Blondie, let's go."

"Yeah ok." And we left. I followed Reno outside to a white Nissan 350Z where he opens the passenger door for me. "I'm not a chick Reno."

"I know that, but I don't get to take you out so this is a special occasion for me yo."

"You said no funny business tonight."

"Won't be none! Promise!"

"Damn, and here I'd done built this night all up in my head."

"Careful Blondie, your dreams might come true." I sat down and he shut the door. He slid into the driver seat with feline grace and started the engine. Looking over to me he smiled, "You ready to forget yo?"

"More than you can imagine." He pulls the shifter into drive and tears out of the parking lot with tires squealing. "So Turk, why a white car? Thought y'all were all about black?"

"If ya see this car, ya don't think Turk yo, ya think speed. Ya think money. Shin'Ra and Turk never crosses anybody's mind when they see this car. Or me driving it."

"Ah, I get it. Kinda like hiding in plain sight."

"Yeah."

"Well it's a damn fine car Red."

"I know. She's pure sex appeal. Makes me hard just looking at her yo. Especially with you sittin in her." He winks at me and I blush. 

"You're such a fuckin perv Reno!"

"Yeah but you like it and you know it yo. Besides, you can't tell me it ain't sexy as fuck to see this car and then me driving it."

"Goddess, Reno, really? You're hot, the car is hot, together y'all are dangerous. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Close, but not quite yo. I might get it outta ya before the nights over."

"Get what outta me?"

"What I wanna hear yo."

"Which is?"

"You screamin my name, Blondie!"

"Goddammit Reno!" Laughing and blushing profusely I try my best to ignore the redhead driving for the rest of the trip.  
We pull up to a club clear on the other side of town. Soon as I get outta the car I can hear the bass in the music from inside the building we're in front of. "Reno is this a rave party?"

"No. It's a club. Now come on." He walks around the car and grabs my hands in both of his so he's walking backward and pulling me along. I can't help but smile and as soon as I do a huge grin breaks across his face. He chuckles a little and let's go of one of my hands and leads the way while still holding the other. When the door to the club opens the bass steals my breath. I can feel it vibrating my entire being. My stress starts melting away. Still holding my hand, Reno pays our cover and leads us to the bar. "Whatcha havin' Blondie?" And even though he's shouting I can barely hear him.  
"Surprise me." Judging from the look in his eyes I shouldn't have said that, but oh well. I'm here to forget right? I end up with a tequila sunrise. The familiar burn of the tequila makes me smile and I slump forward a little. "Damn that's good. I've missed this. Ya know I've been dry since I came to Midgar?"

"Really? Why?"

"Wanted to concentrate on making SOLDIER."

"Ah. Yeah that's a lot of pressure yo."

"It is, but this sure makes it easier to bear."

"I'll get you another one and we'll go find a table where we ain't screamin at each other. Sound good yo?"

"Yup." He orders my drink while I look for a table. Spotting one near the back in almost total darkness, I get his attention and point it out. He nods his approval as the bartender hands him another tequila sunrise and three shots of something else for him. We weave through the crowd to the table I spotted and sit down. I sip on my drink and look around. Black lights set the mood while strobe lights and red and yellow lazer lights sweep the dance floor. People are body to body while dancing. Glow sticks in every color are hanging off of almost every person here. Nearly everyone that isn't dancing is sitting at a table drinking, laughing, and smiling. It's a happy place. I see only one coke head rubbing his nose as he lets his head fall back against his seat. The light show makes it nearly impossible to notice much. Either way, I can't help but smile a little. I look over to find Reno staring at me. "What?"

"Nothin yo. You havin' a good time so far?"

"Yeah. I needed this. Thanks Reno."

"No problem Blondie. Let's dance."

Instead of answering I down the rest of my drink and get up from the table. I hold my hand out for Reno to take and he does, with a smile. He gets up and we go to the dance floor. Like I said before, everyone is body to body, so we squeeze in the crowd and go to it. Already pressed up against each other, I grab Reno's hips and grind into him. I see his pupils dilate and he smirks as he returns the favor. I feel his erection pressed against me. An erection that wasn't there before I rubbed against him. Feeling that and knowing that, I'm hard in an instant. Somehow his thumbs find their way under the hem of my shirt and he starts rubbing circles on my hips as we dance and grind. My hands make their way under his shirt as well and travel up and down his chest. 'Goddess he's built! Just feeling those muscles are enough to make a man drown in want!' I feel it when the liquor and my arousal meet in the middle. My eyelids drop to half mast and I'm no longer dancing, but more or less rubbing my entire body against Reno's. He doesn't seem to be in a much better state. His green eyes are shining with want and arousal. It's like he's trying to touch every part of me all at once. Inside and outside my clothes, I can feel Reno everywhere. Losing myself in a haze of lust is unacceptable. I've gotta snap out of it. Turning my back to him I try to focus on something else. Bad idea. Now all I can see or feel or hear for that matter is Reno. His erection rubbing my ass, his hand under my shirt tweaking my nipples, and his breathy voice in my ear saying, "You having fun Blondie? You forgetting yet yo?" All I can do is nod and point to our table. We leave the dance floor horny, sweaty, and holding hands. A waitress pops up soon as we sit down, "You boys need anything else?"

"I'll have a triple shot of Fireball if ya don't mind sweetie, and Blondie here will have..."

"I'll take a double shot of Jose Cuervo please."

"No problem. Back in a jiffy with those!" She walked away and I looked at Reno. "So, no funny business huh? That didn't last long."

"Hey I didn't cross the line! I haven't tried to go down your pants or kiss you yo!"

"No but you've done almost everything else."

"Ha! You liked it and was into it too yo, but you snapped back and stopped. It's cool though cause I wasn't gonna let it go any farther. Tonight is about helping you forget yo."

"You're a good friend Reno."

"Yeah friend. Fuck you Blondie."

"You wanna."

"Shut the fuck up." Laughing he slings an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his chest. I don't resist and I don't get raise up when he stops squeezing. He notices and leaves his arm draped over me.  
'It feels nice to just be held. No expectations, no assumptions. We know each other already, it's easy. Not like with Seph where I have to learn his ways. And not like Zack where I have to pretend. This is easy, it's good.'  
"Hey Reno, after these drinks, can we go?"

"Where ya wanna go? We haven't been here too long."

"We've been here for three hours, and I don't care. Somewhere not so loud and we can still drink."

"Sure. I'm gonna call a car though, I ain't drivin' my baby after I been drinkin'."

"Ok that's fine."

The waitress came back with our drinks as soon as I finished my sentence, we downed them and left. Reno didn't call a car, he called Rude to take us to a bar back toward the middle of town. Rude said he'd come back in two hours. Reno nodded his thanks and got out of the car pulling me with him.   
This place is a lot different than the first place. It's not nearly as loud and the patrons aren't up dancing to the music, but instead sitting around tables in dark corners. Twangy country music plays in the background as Reno leads us to the bar where there are two seats empty on the end near the jukebox. I'm not much of a country music person, but it's background noise and I can deal with it. "What is this place Reno?"

"This is 7th Heaven yo. It's country and its bland, but they've got good booze and no fighters."

"Oh." The rest of my thoughts die away as I see Tifa headed our way. "Aw fuck."

"What's a matter Blondie?"

"The wicked bitch from back home works here apparently."

"Who?"

"Her." I nod in Tifa's direction as she gets a guy three seats down a beer. 

"Tifa? She don't work here. She owns the place."

"Oh." Tifa walks up and without even looking at us says, "You want your usual Reno?" 

"Yeah and a double shot of Jose for my date please."

"Your date?! How rude of me I didn't even pay attention!" Turning around with a smile on her face, I watch it melt away as she saw me. "This is your date Reno?"

"Yeah. Hot, right?"

"Yeah. If you're into short, pissy blonds."

"I am! Good thing I found him huh?! So can I get those drinks yo?"

"Uh, sure." She turns back to the task at hand and sets five shots on the bar. "You gonna start a tab tonight?"

"Nah, only gonna be here a little while yo. Got things to do."

"Ok. Yell if you need me."

Reno nods as she walks away and then turns to me. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't know. We used to kinda be friends when we were little, but now she acts like she hates me."

"Well fuck her. I'll quit comin' here. Goddamn stuck up bitch."

"You don't have to do all that. I just won't come back here after tonight."

"Can I really piss her off for you please yo?"

"How you gonna do that Red?"

"Lemme kiss ya. One good time yo and I promise she'll keep her trap shut and stay off you while we're here yo."

"Thought you said no funny business?"

"If you don't want me to then I won't, but you know it'll be fun. Hell we might even get run off yo!"

Laughing, I say ok and he turns to face me. His left hand sits on my thigh and his right hand caresses my face as he slowly leans in. I sit there unmoving as if I'm in a trance, just staring into those beautiful green eyes. When his lips brush mine he whispers, "I been wanting to do this for years yo." At that my eyes flutter closed and I wrap one hand around his bicep and the other I tangle in his hair. He crushes our mouths together so hard we bump teeth, but that doesn't slow him down. I can taste the whiskey on his tongue as well as something minty, maybe toothpaste? His lips are hard and bruising while his tongue is searching and delving into my mouth. I return the kiss just as hard and before long there's nothing but Reno. The kiss softens to a slow exploration. He caresses my face and hair with one hand as well as my leg, side, and back with the other. I gently tug his hair and he moans into my mouth and it sends shivers down my entire body. I tug harder and he moans louder and breaks the kiss. "Ya can't do that Blondie. You gonna start something I'm gonna have to finish alone and that ain't no fun yo."

"You already have Red. Now I know why I never let ya kiss me before." 

Laughing we turn back to our drinks to find Tifa standing there tapping her fingers on the counter top. "You know better Reno. No more shows like that. This is your only warning." Reno smirked and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Guess we better go then Blondie." I nod and lean into him.

"Yeah maybe you should," Tifa spat before turning around and walking to the other end of the bar. Reno dropped some bills on the bar and we left. He calls Rude once we're outside and he must've been somewhere close because it's only a few minutes before he pulls up to get us.


	13. Chapter 13

Reno has Rude take us to his apartment. We go inside and I sit on the couch. Reno goes go the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of Jose Cuervo and a bottle of Fireball. He sits them on the coffee table, and sits himself beside me. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Got anything scary?"

"Nah I don't like that shit yo. See enough scary shit at work."

"Action?"

"Nope, fighting is my job."

"Comedy?"

"Now that I have yo! Tons of 'em."

"You got The Ringer?"

"Hell yeah yo! Order a pizza while I put it in."

"Ok." I call the pizza place and order two large deluxe pizzas to be delivered to Reno's apartment. "Pizza is ordered bossman. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Oh there's plenty I need ya to do, but I said I ain't gonna push it so, nah."

"Ok."

A quarter of the way through the movie his doorbell rings and he goes to get the pizzas. He brings them in and sits them on the coffee table as well and we eat. We drink, we eat, we laugh, we have fun. We pick at each other, but not on each other. I realize I'm having a genuine good time with the nosy Turk and I smile to myself.  
'Maybe Seph and Zack and all that history bullshit is just too much. Maybe, maybe this is where I need to be.'  
I'm drunk now so I lean over on Reno a little. He puts his arm around me and situates us so that we're both half laying on the couch and I'm snuggled into his side. I smell his cologne and it smells good. I take a deep breath, savoring the smell. "Smell good Blondie?"

"Yup, ya do Red."

Chuckling he squeezes me a little tighter into his side and we go back to watching the movie. Right as Jeffy is fessing up to being a faker I hear a soft snore from above my head. Tilting my head back, I look up to see Reno with his head all the way back. His mouth is open and his eyes are closed. I wiggle around until I'm sitting up more and my movements cause Reno to snuggle further down into the couch and me. With his head now at my stomach and his legs curled up and tangled with mine, I'm stuck. I look down at him and trace the tattoos under his eyes with my fingertips. I'm still buzzed, but no longer drunk. Me touching his face causes Reno to open his eyes. He looks up at me and smiles. 'He really is a beautiful creature.' "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Nah, I'm scarred and broken Blondie, but thanks for the compliment. You gonna stay with me or you headin' out yo?"

"I think I'll stay if it's ok with you."

"It's a dream come true yo. Wanna stay on the couch or get in the bed?"

"You got a TV in your bedroom?"

"Duh."

"Bedroom it is. Couch is comfy and all, but my buzz is goin' quick and I need to stretch out."

"Kay, c'mon then." He rolls off the couch and into the floor on his knees and then stands up. He stretches his arms up over his head and his shirt pulls up to show just a little skin above his pants. My eyes zero in on the little patch of skin and my mouth waters. "Quit lookin' at me like that Blondie. I made a promise to ya and I intend to keep it yo."

"Ok. Sorry. I never said you wasn't attractive Reno, just that I wasn't interested."

"Yeah and ya been lying the whole damn time. Ya just trying to focus on Seph yo."

"Where's the bathroom Reno?"

"There's one in my bedroom yo. C'mon." He holds his hand out to help me up and I take it. He leads me to the bedroom and drops my hand while pointing to the bathroom with the other. I go in the bathroom, piss, shuck my clothes, and start the shower. "Hey I didn't say you could take a shower!"

"I didn't ask Red!"

"Well it's my house so-" the bathroom door opens and closes, "-I'm gonna take one too yo."

"Fine. Don't hog the water. Hope you like 'em hot."

"You're all the hot I need yo." Reno opens the shower door and bows for my entrance first. I still haven't turned to face him, but I don't have to. I'm watching him in the mirror. 'Dear goddess it doesn't even look hard and it's huge!' I turn and step into the shower letting the spray hit my back. Goosebumps raise up all over my body and my nipples pebble until I'm used to the water temperature. Reno steps in and slides the door closed. Facing me, he smirks. "Lemme wash you yo."

"Only if I get to return the favor Red, and remember, no funny business."

"Ya in my shower, butt ass naked, and ya say no funny business. What kinda man you take me for yo? Told ya in there I wasn't gonna do nothing. Unless ya ask me to anyway."

"Point taken. Wash away." I hold my arms out and before I know it they're full of hot, horny redhead. He just wraps around me and hold me while standing under the shower. I wrap my arms around him and we stand there holding each other for a minute before we turn each other loose, but don't move away from each other. I can feel him doing something behind me and just as I start to ask he steps back holding a loofa that's already soapy. He looks at me and then at the loofa and throws it into the back of the tub. He bends over and reaches behind my legs and flips the stopper lever and the tub starts filling up with water. "Whatcha doin' Red?" 

"This deserves a long, hot bath yo. Not a shower. I'm gonna wash you and I'm gonna do it right. Savor every inch of that body that's for me only yo."

"I guess so. Your shower, your rules." He steps out of the shower and grabs a washcloth. When he gets back in he turns the shower off so that the faucet is still running and grabs the body wash. He sits at the back of the tub and spreads his legs with his knees raised and his feet on the sides of the tub. I sit between his legs with my back to him and wait for the washing to commence. He doesn't wash me though. He starts massaging my shoulders and back. Digging his fingers in all the right places to make involuntary noises escape me. I roll my head around and loosen my neck muscles and he gently pulls me back to lay against his chest. I close my eyes and relax into his touch as he massages my chest and arms. I feel his erection pushing against my back and wiggle a little for friction. He groans, "Be still Blondie."

"Heh-heh, just trying to get comfortable Red."

"Sure. Raise up and let's switch places yo." His voice is husky and breathy with want. So I raise up and he gets up and we swap places. Expecting him to take my place and allow me to massage him I'm baffled when he laughs and sits at the opposite end of the tub with his legs folded and turns the water off. "Gimmie ya feet yo." I put my legs down so that my feet are in his lap.

"Whatcha laugh for Red?"

"Cause I couldn't believe I was gonna tell you to move. God you look hot all spread out like that yo." 

I blush at his words and flop my foot so the water splashes him. "Shut up Reno." 

"Ya know Blondie, as much as ya say that, it's startin' to make me think ya don't like the sound of my voice or something yo."

Before I catch what's coming out my mouth I say, "I love your voice Reno. Always have." I blush a deeper shade of red.

"I know. I just like hearing you be honest yo." 

I drop my head back against the shower wall and groan my defeat while he chuckles quietly. He is rubbing up and down my legs the entire time and then he starts massaging my feet. I'm in a state of bliss. No one has ever pampered me this way before, ever. It's awesome! His massage stops and I look up to see him smiling at me and putting body wash on the wash cloth. He starts with my feet. He washes and rinses both of my feet, even in between my toes, and it tickles so I laugh but try to be still. Then he kisses the top of each foot. Next he washes and rinses both legs, taking his time and caressing each one, and kisses the inside of both knees before moving on up. He washes my erection, balls, and ass with apt attention as I move to accommodate him. When I lower back into the water to rinse off, he cups his hands and rinses the part of my erection that isn't submerged, and kisses the head of it. My hips jerk and I moan. I hear him chuckle before he licks across the slit. My hips jerk again and I stutter, "Re-Re-Reno, y-you said-"

"I know what I said Blondie. Relax, just wanted to see your reaction yo."

"A-a-asshole."

"Shut up and relax yo." He moved further up and pulled me to a sitting position. He washes and rinses my chest, neck, and back. He kisses the center of my chest and is now straddling my legs. He whispers, "Close your eyes yo." I do. He washes and rinses my face and then kisses me slowly and tenderly. Our erections rubs together and we both suck in a sharp breath. When we break apart, we're both breathing heavy and have flushed faces. "Swap places again yo and lemme wash your hair and you'll be done." I nod and stand, as he stands I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tight. "Thank you Reno. For all of this." 

"You deserve it Cloud." He hugs me briefly before spinning us around and settling us back into our original position. He washes and rinses, then conditions and rinses my hair, and then places a kiss right in top of my head. 

"Now it's my turn Red. Swap."


	14. Chapter 14

Reno sits in front of me and makes moaning noises as I massage his back and shoulders. I pull him back to lay against my chest and massage his chest and arms. He obviously feels my erection pressing against his back because he will not be still. Sliding up and down, back and forth, side to side. I'm nearly choking on my own tongue to keep from screaming. We swap places again and I give him the exact same treatment he gave me. When I get to washand rinse his erection, I don't just kiss it when I finish. I lick the head and across the slit. He groans loud and his hips jerk upward. "Cloud, don't. Don't do that yo. I can't keep control was well as when I'm the one drivin'." I lower my mouth over the head and suck gently. "Goddamn Cloud." His hips jerk upward again and I open my mouth and allow his dick to slide further in as I flattened my tongue and pressed up against it. "Fuckin' hell Blondie, ya killin' me yo," he panted out. I opened my throat and took him all the way down. I swallowed so my throat would close around his cock before slowly sucking and licking my way back to the top and swirling my tongue around the head. I look up at him and smile, "Sorry Red. I couldn't help myself."

"Ya makin' it real fuckin' hard for me to keep my promise to ya Blondie."

"Ok, I'll behave. For now." I wash and rinse his chest, neck, and back. I kiss each nipple and his Adam's apple. I wash and rinse his face and kiss each tattoo. We swap places again and I wash and rinse and condition and rinse his hair. I kiss between his shoulder blades and pull his hair until he leans his head back and I capture his mouth. Sliding my tongue along his and they wrestle for dominance, he reaches back and grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me farther forward. I break the kiss by turning my head, "We need to go to bed."

"I agree yo. I'll never make it if we stay here."

"C'mon Red. Up and out hot stuff."

"So ya think I'm hot, huh?"

"Yeah, get ya drunk ass outta the tub. I'll help ya dry off."

"No. Hell no Blondie. Ya bout ta kill me yo."

"Fine Red. I'll dry off and I'll be in ya bed waiting for ya." I stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel, dry off and leave the towel hanging on the shower door. "I sleep nude by the way, hope that's alright."

"So do I. We're good yo. Body heat."

My buzz is fading fast, but I don't care. I'm genuinely happy here with Reno. I snuggle down into the king size bed with black satin sheets. The huge black and red satin comforter on top is cool on my hot skin. I turn over on my back and lace my hands behind my head when I hear the bathroom door open. The blanket and sheet are pulled down to my waist leaving my chest bare. "I could get used to seein' this yo."

"I bet you could. Why don't you have anyone special anyway?"

"I do. He's just not interested right now."

"Who is it?"

"You, yo." He slides into bed beside me and lays on his side facing me. He props his head on his left hand and his right hand starts tracing patterns on my stomach causing my muscles to tighten. "See, before, when I acted like I didn't notice you, I really did. But as a Turk there are certain things we can't show to the world. My fear then was that you'd get hurt cause of me yo, and that couldn't happen. Now that you're trainin' for SOLDIER though, I figure you can handle yourself. Plus there was company policies I had to find a way around."

"You so full of shit Reno. I checked the policies back then."

"Those were your policies. Turks have different rules yo."

"Well we're together now. How do you feel bout that Reno?"

"I love hearing you say my name. But I'm happy bout it yo. I've had a great time with you today and tonight. I've got to touch you the way I wanted to back then and the way you wanted me to back then yo."

"How do you feel bout it Cloud? Does this change anything?" His hand stills on my stomach and he flattens his palm and starts rubbing across me.

"I'm happy Reno. I've had a better time with you in the last few hours than I ever have before, with anyone. There's no comparison. As for question of does this change anything, the answer is yes. I never stopped wanting you, I just gave up tryin' ta get your attention. I focused my attention elsewhere. I thought you was only hangin' around cause you didn't want my attention on someone else. Ya know, string me along."

"Ah, Blondie I'd never do that to ya."

"I didn't know that then though." I rolled onto my side and took the hand that was rubbing my stomach into mine. Propping my head up also, I look directly into his eyes, "I want you Reno. Right now. Just the way you are. You think you're scarred and broken, but I see a beautiful person underneath the hard exterior."

"Goddess, you better mean that Blondie."

"I do Reno. Every word. C'mere." I tug him forward and capture his lips. Immediately his arms go around me and pull me on top of him. I straddle him and rub our erections together and we both hiss at the feeling. Pulling back from the kiss I nuzzle our noses together before licking my tongue out to nudge his mouth open. He complies and I feel his hands slide down my back to grip my ass. He squeezes and I moan into his mouth. I run one hand up in his hair and tug gently while my other hand travels to his nipple. I pinch and tug his hair simultaneously and his hips buck as he moans. I break the kiss and move to his neck. Nibbling his ear on my way down he growls. I lick a line up his jugular vein and feel his body shudder. He suddenly rolls and I'm pinned under him. He nips my ear and the sensitive spot below it. He nibbles and sucks my neck as he makes his way down to my chest where he licks my nipples. He blows on them to make them hard before sucking them hard. My hips buck and he slides a hand between my legs. My breath catches at the touch. My hands are in his hair and he looks up at me. Green eyes shine with want and need and I completely lose control. "Please Reno. We can take our time later."

"Ain't gonna be a later yo. I gotta work and you got class."

"Fine! Next time then!"

"What if you change your mind bout all this? Nah, not takin' chances yo."

"Please Reno, please!" My body is singing. I'm so hard it hurts just for him to touch me. 

"Ya ask for it remember. I told ya, I wouldn't do anything ya didn't ask for yo."

"Goddammit Reno! Will you please fuck me?! Fuck me into the goddamn mattress, to the point I walk funny when I leave! I'm asking you Reno to please fuck me the way you want to, the way I want you to, the way we've both always wanted to!"

"As you wish yo." I hear the snap of a cap and feel slick fingers probing my entrance. The tight muscle clenches in anticipation. He kisses down my chest and take my cock in his mouth. All the way down. 'Goddamn I'm gonna die.' I feel a finger enter me, rolling and stretching my walls. He's sucking his way back up my erection and cups my balls. Another finger. Then another. My entire body is putty in his very capable hands. He raises up on his knees. Three fingers still inside teasing the bundle of nerves that will be my undoing. "You sure bout this yo?"

"Yes!" I'm panting short breaths. He pulls his fingers out and positions his cock at my entrance. He pushes in slowly, allowing me to adjust as he goes. Two, three thrusts and he's buried balls deep. And he feels so fucking good! He starts moving in and out. Every thrust has the head of his cock brushing the nerves inside. I reach to stroke myself but my hand is knocked away. "Hell no Blondie, that's my job." He begins stroking my cock in time with his thrusts. I claw his chest and moan. "Reno, oh my god! Reno!" 

"That's it yo. Talk to me baby. Tell me what you like."

"All of it! Goddamn Reno! Don't stop!"

He leans down and sucks my nipple into his mouth and nips it as he lets go. "I'm getting close baby. You close?"

"Mmmm, so close! Faster! Harder! Please!"

"Of course." And he did. He strokes me to match his thrusts. He goes deeper each time. "Come for me Cloud. Look at me, I wanna see ya, yo." 

I look into his eyes and that's all it takes. I can't help but to throw my head back and yell, "Oh God, Rrreennnoooo!" My cum hits his chest and he continues stroking me, draining me of every drop. He slams into me one last time and I feel his hot juices fill me up. He looks down at me as his eyes flutter and his mouth drops open. He thrusts again, gently this time and is apparently empty because he lays down on top of me and kisses me. Panting breaths between kisses, he says, "That was ten times better than I ever imagined."  
When our hearts slow down he gets up and get a towel to clean up with and I go to the bathroom for another shower. He joins me again. We wash off and get out and go back to bed. We lay down and he spoons me from behind. He kisses the back of my neck and whispers, "Goodnight Cloud."

"Goodnight Reno," I whisper back. I'm asleep in seconds. Wrapped up in the arms of my lover, I'm at peace.


	15. Chapter 15

I come awake to lips pressing against my ear and whispered words of endearment. I smile and roll over to see Reno smiling down at me. "Mornin' sunshine!"

"Mmmm, what time is it?" I stretch and yawn.

"Half past a monkey's ass, a quarter til his balls."

"Hmph, shut up. Seriously what time is it? I've got some things I need to do."

"Like what?"

"Things."

"Wrong answer Blondie." Reno's smile turns into an evil grin as he straddles me. "I'm gonna give ya another shot yo. What things?"

"Just things."

"Aaaannnkk. Wrong again!" He grabs my right nipple and pinches hard.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!"

"It's only gonna get worse if ya don't tell me."

"Fine, you bastard." Rubbing my nipple, I spill my plans that formed themselves in my dreams. "I'm gonna go talk to Zack and Seph and tell them about us and that I'm droppin' all our, uh, extra curricular activities."

"So ya breakin' it off with 'em then."

"Yeah." Reno leans down on his elbows so that his face is mere centimeters from my own. 

"Good." He closes the distance with a soft, tender kiss. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Watch it Blondie, ya gonna get something started." He mumbles against my lips.

"Mmm, ok." I let go and he sits up. I stick my bottom lip out in a pout, but he just laughs. 

"C'mon baby, we both got shit to do yo. Get up."

"I am up." I nod toward my very noticeable erection tenting the sheet.

"Damn, you don't know what ya do to a man yo."

"Yeah I do. C'mon, just a quickie."

"No. You know I can't do 'just a quickie' with ya."

"Pfft, whatever. But you're right I do need to get started. This is gonna be a stressful day. You gonna help me release all my stress later?" I raise my eyebrows up and down and grin.

"If I can yo. Turk work never stops."

"Ha-ha you rhymed." I got out of bed and got dressed while Reno made coffee. I enter the kitchen to find Reno, wearing only a pair of boxers, sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a steaming cup and another sitting beside him. I grab the hot coffee and sip it. "Ooh good coffee. Thanks Reno."

"No problem yo. Now swill that shit so you can go get bitched at. I'm headed to work. I'll call ya later."

"Just throw a man out why don't ya? Ok, I'm goin'."

I watch Reno head back to his room to get ready for work. I finish my coffee, put my mug in the sink, and head out for a day of hell. As soon as my feet hit the sidewalk my cell starts ringing. "Hello?"

"Spikey, we need to talk."

"I know. Can we meet at Aerith's?"

"Sure. See you in a bit." I end the call and shove my phone back in my pocket as I make my way to the train station. When I finally make it to the slums, I go straight to the church where Aerith stays. I walk in to find Zack sitting on the floor staring at the flowers and Aerith is standing off to the side staring at him with a tear streaked face. "What's going on guys?" I make my way toward them. 

Aerith turns to me and screams, "It's all your fault!"

"What did I do?"

"Aerith, it's not his fault. Cloud, you didn't do anything."

"Well what the hell is she talkin' about?"

"She's talkin' about something that would've happened anyway. It's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Well spit it out! Cause I've got shit I wanna say too."

"Ok. Me and Seph are leaving on a mission to Wutai. We're gonna be gone for a couple of months. Since you decided to see Reno yesterday and Seph wouldn't shut up about it, Aerith thinks it's because of you that we're goin'."

"Is it?"

"No, Cloud it's not. The mission was gonna happen anyway, but now Seph is really ready to go. He's hurt and angry and I really feel for anyone to tries to resist when we go over there."

"I need to talk to him too, but first things first. I'm sorry you have to leave, but it's probably good since what I'm about to tell you won't make you happy."

"Aw, Spikey, really? As if shit isn't bad enough right now?"

"Needs to be said Zack. I can't see you anymore. We have too much history and always end up falling back into the same thing. I don't think it's right. It's not fair to Aerith or me."

"Is this you saying this or were you coerced by the redheaded demon of Midgar?"

"It's me Zack. I made this decision. He didn't ask me to. He makes me happy, he knows me, and I don't have to try to be brave or strong with him. I can just be me. Like I used to be with you."

"When did you stop?"

"When we started training together."

"I'm sorry Spikey. Is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?"

"No. It's done. We're done. You should take better care of your relationship with Aerith. She's a good girl and puts up with your shit and philandering ways. Nobody else would."

"I know. Guess I'll see ya around then. Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey Aerith, I'm sorry for everything. If you hate me now, I get it. I won't bother either of you anymore."

Aerith comes over and hugs me. "Oh Cloud, I'm not mad. I'm upset cause he's leaving and it's almost our anniversary, and I blamed it on you, but I know it's not your fault. Please don't think I'd ever hate you. Thank you for what you said to Zack about us. It means a lot. I hope this works out for you sweetie." I return her embrace and tears fall from my eyes. 

"Me too. Love you Aerith."

"Love you Cloud." We let go of each other and I walk away without looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

Once outside, I head back to the train station. Going back to the plate so I can speak to Sephiroth. I doze on the train and think of Reno. I've crushed on him for a long time, hell, I remember when he didn't have that damn pony tail he loves so much. It's really just a really long mullet, but whatever. He's hot anyway. The first time I ever saw him was my first day at Shin'Ra. I hear the brakes squeal and I open my eyes. I immediately let out a very unmanly scream. I mean, if I was aiming for scream queen in a movie, I would totally beat Jamie Lee Curtis. Sephiroth is sitting in front of me. I don't know where he came from or how long he's been there. "Don't do that you jackass! You can't just stare at people while they sleep! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I wanted to talk to you so I called Zack since I hadn't heard from you and he told me what you said to him. I assumed you wanted a face to face with me as well and I definitely wanted one with you, so here I am."

"Yeah but damn Seph, did ya have to go all stalker on me and watch me while I slept on the train?"

"Yes and speaking of, unless you plan on making a round trip I suggest you quit bitchin' and get off the train." Standing he left the train and me. Inside the station he stopped at the doors and waited for me to finally straggle off the train. I walked over to him and together we walked back to his apartment in silence.

Opening the door and motioning me inside, Sephiroth stared at me as I passed. He looked as if he were trying to control his temper, but the mako glow in his eyes betrayed his emotions. I couldn't figure out why he was so angry. We've never done anything more than kiss even though I've dreamed of much more. But now I have Reno and this has to stop. "Seph I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Own it. Own what you've done. Own your choices, don't regret them."

"I don't regret them. I feel bad that we just got together and now I'm with someone else, but there is a lot of stuff you don't know. Like I crushed on Reno from the day I got here. And he is more attainable. I can be myself and don't feel inadequate in any way around him. He's more my age and he has apparently felt the same way and just hasn't been able to say or do anything until now."

"Do you know why?"

"Do I know why what?"

"Do you know why he wasn't able to do anything?"

"No and I don't care. I care about the fact that he can now and we don't have to hide it. If I were to stay with you we would have to hide it until I make First."

"So it would be a bad thing that I want to keep what we could've had a secret for only me and you until you became first and the press got wind of it."

"Yes. I don't want to hide."

"Very well. Is there anything else you want to say?"

"No, I guess not. Just that, I don't want to be in anymore intimate situations with you while I'm with Reno."

"Ok I understand and respect that, but now it's my turn and you will listen to me just as I have listened to you."

"Alright, that's fair." I sat down on the couch to listen while he paced back and forth collecting his thoughts.

"While we haven't done anything besides kiss, I still feel for you. I'm attracted to you. I still want you and want to be with you. I won't interfere with what you have going on now, don't expect me to just sit by and watch it happen. I won't be around much. If or when this falls apart, I will be here. I won't say waiting because I will have other partners while you do, but know that when you call or if you call I will answer no matter what. I want us to stay in contact as friends so call me or text me whenever you want. If you don't, I'll understand, but I'll also be waiting for a call. You do what you need to do. I'll be here when or if you get ready. That's all. You can go now." He gets up and walks away leaving me sitting on his couch with my mouth hanging open. I never thought he would say something like that to me. I figured I'd get my ass chewed out for leading him on, not an I'll be waiting speech from him! 

I stand and quietly let myself out of his apartment and make my way back to my dorm where my favorite red head is waiting for me on my bed, smoking a cigarette. "Sup yo?"

I smile and walk to the bed and flop down beside him. "Nothin' Reno, absolutely nothin'."

He smiles, puts out his cigarette, and wraps his arms around me. "Good. I'd hate to become an enemy of this company cause of a hot blond."

I chuckle and shake my head. That's my Reno for you, always got something to say.


	17. Chapter 17

My alarm wakes me up and I realize Reno is gone. There is a note on my desk saying that he will call every chance he gets and that I better not get in any trouble while he's gone. When he signed his name he made the O in his name a heart. I chuckled and stuffed it in the desk drawer. I check the time and realize I slept the whole day and night away and it's back to class today. Since I don't train with Zack anymore I don't bother rushing around and take my time getting ready. When I get to my first class, there's no one there so I sit to wait. No one shows up. The bell doesn't ring and I wonder if I missed a notice about cancelled classes today. I make my way to my second class. Same thing. I decide not to sit and wait this time so I wander around the building to kill time as well as see if I can find another human being.   
After an hour an a half of nothing I make it to the cafeteria and see that the food is made and waiting to be served, but again no one is around. 'Damn it's like I'm in a zombie movie!' I think to myself. I fix my own tray of food and sit down to eat alone. Just as I take my first bite, the double doors fly open and in walks a very pissed off group of SOLDIER's. "Cadet! What are you doing in here?"

"Eating. I couldn't find anyone earlier."

"That's because everyone was at the assembly seeing off our SOLDIER's that are going with General Sephiroth and Zack Fair."

"They had an assembly?"

"Yes. Now get to class, lunch has been postponed."

Taking one last bite of my food as I stand to leave I nod and dump my tray. 'So much for lunch.' I walk out the doors to find the hallway bustling with ppl like normal. I make my way back to my first class and take my seat. 'Let the day begin.'

As soon as the bell rings to signal the end of my last class, I hightail it to my dorm. On my door, beside the imprint of a fist, I find a note that's been taped up. Pulling it off, I open the door and go inside. I sit at my desk and open the note.

Cloud, we missed you at the assembly. Hope everything is ok. I know you don't want to hear from us anymore, but we wanted to say goodbye. Sorry we missed you. Hopefully we will see you soon. Love, Zack

Tears come to my eyes as I fling the note away and I realize it's two sheets of paper when they fly apart. I grab the second paper before it hits the ground and read.

Cloud, Zack is a bitch. Enjoy our time away. I'll see you when we get back. I meant every word I said, don't forget them. See you around. Sephiroth

I laugh because Sephiroth is right, Zack is a bitch. I have more important things to worry about right now anyway. My boyfriend is gone on a mission as well. Getting up from the desk I place both notes in the same drawer I put Reno's note in earlier. I get out my books and do my homework. I have an essay due tomorrow on the pros and cons of Mako injections. 

At 11:00 p.m. I finally lift my pen from the paper and close my book. I place my essay in my binder and stretch. Suddenly my phone rings and I nearly fall out of my chair. Not bothering to check the ID, I immediately answer. "You nearly made me fall out of my chair, this better be important."

"Uh, I was just checkin' in to see if you got our notes?"

"Zack?!"

"Uh, yeah, so did you get 'em?"

"Yeah I got 'em. I didn't know about the assembly to see y'all off. Sorry."

"It's ok. Like I said, I know you don't really wanna be around us right now and all."

"..."

"Well that's it. I'm gonna go. Oh Sephiroth wants to talk to you for a minute."

"Ok. Bye Zack. Be careful ok."

"I will, bye Cloud."

"Hello Cloud."

"Hey Sephiroth."

"You remember what I said?"

"Yes. That your fist imprint in my door?"

"Yes. Just making sure you remember what I told you."

"Do you have to be such a psycho stalker?!"

"Yes. Goodbye Cloud."

"Bye Sephiroth, hey!"

"Hmmm?"

"You be careful too ok?"

"Hmmm, we'll see. I do have quite the temper."

"Seph."

"Fine, for you, I'll be careful. Ugh, I hate saying it."

"Thanks. Bye Seph." Click, the line goes dead. I move over to my bed with my phone and lay down. I think of Reno and will my phone to ring again. It doesn't. I fall asleep and dream of snarky redheads, puppy like dark haired men and moody silver haired men. 

I wake up before my alarm goes off, to the sound of pounding on my door. Jumping up I run to the door and snatch it open. There in my doorway is a bloody and bruised Reno. "What happened?! Get in here!"

Helping the limping Turk to my bed to sit down, I can't help but notice he isn't talking. 

"Reno, what happened? You were supposed to be gone for a while, what're you doin back?"

Reno still doesn't speak, instead he lays back on my bed and passes out. Not knowing what else to do, I take his phone and call Tseng. "Director of Administrative Research."

"It's Reno."

"Your dorm?"

"Yes."

"Open the door."

"Ok." Click, the line goes dead. 'What is it with people hangin up on me today?!' I get up and open the door and find Tseng and Rude standing there. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, nothing! I have a goddamn Turk passed out and bleeding all over my bed!"

"Ok. Confidential. Rude, check him out." With a nod Rude walks over to Reno and checks his vitals as well as his body for broken bones. "He's good Sir." Tseng nods and looks at me. "You're excused from classes until he heals. It will probably take a couple of days." With that the two Turks start down the hallway.

"Hey you can't just leave him here he needs medical attention! I've got an essay due today! Hey!" They continue down the hall and around the corner leaving me yelling at no one. I shut the door and turn back to the Turk on my bed. I go to my closet and grab an extra blanket and lay on the floor beside the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

My alarm goes off two hours later, but I never went back to sleep. I turn it off just as Reno sits straight up and groans in pain before falling back down on the bed. "You're awake!" I scramble up on the bed beside him. 

"Ow, ow, ow, easy Blondie."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"Nothin. Bad timing yo."

"Where did you go?"

"Uh, can't tell ya. Don't worry yo, I'll be fine in a little bit."

"Tseng said it might take a couple days."

"Bossman was here?!"

"Yeah I called him when you passed out bleeding all over my bed."

"Damn yo, this has desk duty written all over it."

"Well it's not a bad thing, you're hurt for cryin out loud!"

"This ain't hurt yo. This is scratches compared to hurt. This is minor. I woke up didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothin Blondie. I gotta go." Groaning as he got up, Reno wobbled on his feet. I steadied him and as soon as he wasn't swaying anymore, he made his way to the door. "Thanks for lettin me nap babe. See you later." Blowing me a kiss across the room he walks out. 

Sitting and staring, dumbfounded, trying to figure out what the hell just happened I drop my head and sigh. 'It's all the same with all of them. Can't tell you this, that's confidential, blah, blah, fuckin blah.' I quickly realized there was no point in worrying too much or trying to talk to anyone so I showered and took the day off. Since Reno was gone again, I had classes tomorrow and I wasn't going to miss them. Bleeding Turk or SOLDIER, it didn't matter. 

I study until my eyes hurt and I have caused a migraine. Looking up from my history book, I glance around my room and when my eyes land on my clock I realize I've been studying for four hours. 'No wonder my head hurts.' I stand and stretch my stiff muscles. Deciding that I need to do something aside from study I begin my warm up routine for my training. When my body is feeling loose and flexible, I go up to the training room and grab a sword. Training by myself is harder than I expected. Picturing Zack in front of me and stopping my sword exactly when it would connect with his, my body tired quickly. Refusing to give up, I keep fighting my invisible partner. I begin to see where mistakes were made before on my part. Correcting those mistakes as I train alone, I feel my confidence rising. 'I'll be able to show Zack when he comes back! Wait, no more private training with him.' My elation at getting better immediately deflates as I realize this and there my training stops. I replace the sword and head back to my room. I fall over in bed and fall asleep, forgetting to set my alarm.

Waking up from an exhausted sleep, I stretch, yawn, and roll out of bed. I hit the floor with a flop and groan in pain. Morning wood and hard floor aren't a good combination. I stagger to the bathroom and shower to wake up. Mid shower I realize my alarm didn't go off and I didn't look at my clock when I got up. Rushing through the rest of my shower, I quickly towel off, pull my boxers on, and jerk the door to my room open. I sag in relief as my clock starts blaring it's alarm before I step out of the bathroom. I walk over and turn it off. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I hear paper crinkle so I reach under my ass and pull out a piece of paper. It's another note from Reno.

Blondie,  
I came back to talk to you, but you was already asleep. I set your alarm for you when I noticed you didn't do it. Have a good day and I'll see you when I get back. Gone back to the mission.  
~Reno

Sighing, I placed the note in the drawer of my desk with the others. I finished getting dressed and headed to class.

When the last bell rang I trudged out of the building, across the courtyard, through the dorm building, and to my room. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed for my desk to do my homework. As soon as my ass touched the chair my phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"How's it goin Cloudy?"

"Zack?"

"Yeah. You're not mad that I called are ya? I lasted as long as I could without talkin to ya."

"Nah, I'm not mad. Classes were hell today. I'm exhausted. I trained by myself last night so I'm sore today. How're things wherever you are?"

"Glad you're not mad. I really did try. Sorry class was rough. Glad you worked out last night. Things are good here. Seph has cut a swath through the monsters around here. He's definitely working out his aggression."

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are doing okay. I know I shouldn't say this, but I miss you guys. It's weird not talking to you everyday. And while I just met Sephiroth, really, I miss talkin to him too. I'm so messed up."

"Nah you're not Cloudy. You're young. Don't worry about messing up or being messed up. Everything will work out. I'm kinda glad things happened the way they did. Thanks to you Aerith and I had it out. It got ugly, but it opened my eyes to a lot of things I had been missing. We're a lot better now thanks to you. We probably wouldn't have lasted if you hadn't said what you said. Now though, I feel like nothing can tear us apart."

"That's good Zack! That's really good! I'm glad you two got things sorted out. She's a great girl and deserves the best you have to offer and while what we had was amazing, I felt guilty the whole time even though she knew. Y'all were made for each other."

"I think so too Cloud. Well I better go."

"Ok. Be careful. Oh hey! Tell Sephiroth I...nevermind, don't tell him anything."

"I'll tell him you miss talking to him, even though you're trying not to." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No Zack, don't say anything. Just let him be. Bye Zack."

"Bye Cloudy!" The line disconnected and I closed my phone and my eyes. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't miss them so much, but I can't help it. I need to call Reno. Opening my eyes and phone, I dialed Reno. Voicemail. 

"Hey it's me. Just thought I'd check in. Call me back when you can. Bye."

Maybe he'd call back soon. I started my homework and it wasn't long before my phone started ringing. Expecting it to be Reno I didn't check the ID. "Hey you! I miss you!"

"Well that's not the greeting I expected, but I'll take it."

My heart stopped at the voice; it was definitely NOT Reno. "S-s-Sephiroth, uh, I was expecting someone else."

"Obviously. I just called to check on you and the Turk. I heard he was injured."

"Oh. Yeah, he was. He said it wasn't bad though and left again to go back to wherever last night."

"Hmmm. Well what about you?"

"I'm fine." 'Do not keep talkin to him, it's a trap.'

"Ok then. Goodbye Cloud."

"Bye Sephiroth." When I hung up the phone this time I banged my head on the desk. 'Why do I have to be so confused? Reno is good to me! He gives me everything I need and want, there is no reason aside from physical attraction that I should lose my composure just from talking to Sephiroth.'

Frustrated I go lay on my bed and set my alarm before falling asleep. I had fitful dreams off and on throughout the night so that when I woke up the next morning I was just as tired and frustrated as I was when I went to bed. Reno never called. Thus began my month long isolation. 

The days passed in a blur and the nights passed in half sleeps with nightmares of monsters, men, and war. It seemed like forever before the month was up. What was only four weeks felt to be a year to me. Zack called once a week. We never talked long. Sephiroth called one other time just to check in. I never heard from Reno. Soon they would all be back. The day before Zack and Sephiroth were due to return I finally receive a call from Reno. As I stare at the ID on my phone, my fury mounts to a ridiculous stage and instead of answering I throw it across the room. I walk out of my room to the sound of my phone still ringing. I go to the training room and train alone until my muscles ache and I can hardly move. I drag myself back to my room and shower. On my way to bed I snatch my phone from the floor where it landed and see that I have four missed calls and four voicemails. Two from Reno, one from Zack, and one from Sephiroth. I begin to panic since they all called back to back. So I listen to my voicemails before calling them back. The first one was Reno. "Hey babe. Sorry I haven't called. Been busy yo. I miss you. Hope you haven't forgotten about me. If I'm not working when you call back I swear I'll answer. Please call back soon yo. Bye Blondie."

The second one was Zack. "Hey Spikey! We'll be home soon! I know we're not supposed to hang out or anything, but can I at least come say hey. I miss you Spikey. See you later! Bye Cloudy!"

The third was Reno again. "Ok you haven't called back yet so I'm guessing you're busy yo. Bossman gave me the night off so I'm gonna lay down, but you can still call me back. Miss you Cloud. Like you wouldn't believe. I can't wait to be back so I can have you in my arms again."

And last was Sephiroth. "Cloud, I hope everything is going well. I know what I'm about to say will not make you happy and that saddens me, but it should be said. Stay away from the Turk. They are trained to manipulate people and you are one of those people. Trust me in this. If not as your friend then as your General. Be careful Cloud."

I delete all the messages. I call Reno back like he asked. I guess he's asleep and accidentally answered his phone because no one said hello and all I hear is background noise. I listen closer and realize it must be a movie because I can hear people-no not a movie. I can hear Reno's voice but it's huskier than normal. I hear a woman calling out for Reno. Pressing my phone harder against my ear and plugging my other ear with my finger, I try to focus on what's being said. All I hear is a squeaky fan and mumbling and a wet smacking sound. When Reno groans I realize what's going on. That's not a movie, not a porno, not a conversation, not anything like that. I'm listening to my boyfriend cheat on me! I feel so stupid and hurt in that moment I could die. I hang up and run to the bathroom. 

After emptying my stomach of all its contents I call back. It goes to voicemail. "You lying, cheating, no good rat bastard. How dare you call me and talk sweet only to turn around and fuck someone else! You better not ever put your cheating red headed ass back around me ever again! You spew nothin but lies! And to think I gave up solid friends to be with you! Thank Gaia they didn't turn their backs on me like I did them! You are scum Reno and I hate you! Forget you ever knew me! You low life, scum suckin, no good rat bastard, mother fuckin sorry ass cheating whore! Gaaahh!" Pressing the END button on my phone I scream. I cry until I have no tears left and my eyes are swollen nearly shut. 

I look at my phone and realize it's been two hours since I called Reno and left the message. I'm tempted to call Zack or Sephiroth, but I don't. Instead I go take a shower and go to bed. I don't dream and wake up feeling like shit. I go take another shower to wake up and when I come out my room is filled with various foods, candies, and flowers. Walking further into my room I see a stack of dvd's on my desk and a note on my pillow. 

We need a girls day even if you're not a girl. I need it. I miss you. Zack told me what happened with Reno. I'll be back in ten minutes, I'm goin to get drinks. See you soon.  
Love, Aerith

My heart soars at her words and then plummets with their insinuation. Zack knew. Zack knew the whole time. I quickly call Zack. "Hello?"

"You knew?"

"Spikey? Hey you! I knew what?"

"You told Aerith about Reno. You knew didn't you? You knew the whole time!"

"No! No I didn't, I swear! He came charging in the tent last night raging about someone spying on him. Who the hell spies in a Turk? Anyway I told him it wasn't me and I didn't know what he was talkin about. He left and said he was goin for Seph. I laughed and went to sleep."

"So what did you tell Aerith?"

"Well Seph came to me later, after Reno had been to see him, and he told me about your voicemail. He swears he didn't have anything to do with whatever Reno was talkin about either but was glad to hear you dumped his ass."

"Oh. Ok. Sorry for accusing you. It's been a long night and morning. I'm gonna go. Aerith will be back any minute."

"Alright. You ok? I mean really?"

"I'll be fine. Aerith is here to baby me. I'm skipping classes today, so come by when y'all get here?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Of course we will!"

"Alright, bye Zack."

"Bye Spikey!"

I pull on jogging pants and fill two bowls with ice cream. I grab the first movie on the stack and pop it in the DVD player. When Aerith comes back she grabs a blanket off my bed and sits with me on the couch while we eat ice cream, talk about what happened with Reno, and let the movie be background noise.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time I finished my story from beginning to end about Reno, Aerith was mad on my behalf and pacing the floor. I didn't cry while I told her so I felt a lot better. Proud of myself for not crying, I shook my head as she paced and fussed.  
"Aerith, don't worry about it. It's officially in the past for me so just sit with me and wait on Zack to get here."

"Ok. Want some more ice cream? I still can't believe he did that! Ooh I wanna strangle him! I'm gonna snatch that damn pony tail right outta his head when I see him again!"

"No more ice cream. A bottle of water would be nice. Please don't do anything rash. He is a Turk after all."

Handing me a bottle of water she picked up as she paced, she sat beside me and hugged me close. I hugged her back and we cuddle as the movie played on.

I was up getting another movie when a knock sounded at the door. Figuring it was Zack, I asked Aerith to get it. Suddenly I hear a scream and lots of profanity. The sound of flesh hitting flesh got my attention. I spun around to find Aerith beating Reno with everything in her entire body. "I can't believe you have the balls to show up here after what you did! You sorry low life piece of shit! How dare you! Everyone warned you not to hurt Cloud! Everyone! What gives you the right-"

"Ow, hey! Ow! Stop that! Just listen! Hey! Ow dammit!"

"STOP!!"

All movement and sound ceases at the sound of my voice. "Just stop. Aerith, thank you, but I do need to speak to him while he's conscious." She had picked up an umbrella from somewhere and had been beating him with it wherever she could find purchase. Still irate she whirled on me with the umbrella, pointing it at me. 

"I need to freshen up anyway, but he better not be here when I come out of that bathroom or I'll get him again."

"Yes ma'am." She walks toward the bathroom and I turn to Reno. Someone had beat the shit out of him before Aerith got a hold of him. "What are you doing here Reno? I want to talk to you, but not right now."

"I came to tell you it isn't what you think yo. I don't know what you heard from Gaia knows who, but I wasn't cheating Cloud. I promise."

"What I heard Reno was you screwing a woman. I called you back and someone answered your phone, on accident I guess. I heard you having sex with someone that wasn't me."

"But it wasn't what you think! I needed to get information. That's what Turks do yo. We get the info we need by any means. You know this."

"I do now. And that's something I can't handle. I can't sit here worrying about you dying while you're gone on a mission and on said mission, you're fuckin somebody's brains out so they'll tell you what you wanna know!"

"Oh c'mon Cloud. It's my job yo!"

"Don't care yo. That's something you shoulda made clear in the beginning. Thanks for the great sex, but I'm sure everyone else thanks you for it too. Bye Reno." And with that I shut the door and left Reno in the hallway. Aerith came running out of the bathroom and wraps her arms around me in a giant bear hug. 

"I'm so proud of you Cloud!"

Hugging her back, I take a deep breath and say, "I'm proud of me too Aerith. It still hurt though and was hard as hell."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"C'mon, everything's ok now. Let's go sit back down and snuggle and wait on Zack." As soon as our asses touched the cushions another knock sounded at the door. Aerith and I look at each other and shrug. We silently agree to not get up this time. "Come in!" We say in unison. The door opens to reveal a very excited puppy and a grumpy General.

"Oh I'm so glad to be home!" Zack barrels into my room, jumps over the back of the couch, snatches the blanket from me and Aerith, and snuggles down in it. 

"I said come visit, I didn't say come steal my blanket!"

"Comes with the territory Spikey and you know it!" The smiling man said as he kicked his boots off. 

"Hey Sephiroth, wanna sit down too, if you can find a spot?"

"If you want me to I will, but if not, I'll just go."

"Sit down General. I need my friends right now, and you said you were my friend."

"I did. I am." He closed my door and walked over to me. He lifted me off the couch by my underarms, like a child, sat in my spot, and put me in his lap. He wrapped both arms around me in a hug and I snuggled down into said arms. 

"I'm glad you're back." I mumbled into his chest. 

"Me too." He said with a squeeze. 

We sat and watched all five movies Aerith had brought. They were all chick flicks. Me and Aerith cried. Zack and Sephiroth groaned. By the end of the last movie I could barely hold my eyes open. Sephiroth carried me to bed, tucked me in, and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Cloud. Remember what I said."

"Always." Yawning I snuggle into my blanket and fall asleep. I dream of silver haired Generals, black haired men, and brown haired girls surrounding me.


	20. Chapter 20

Stretching as I wake up I remember all that yesterday brought. The ugly truth of the Turks and the beauty that is true friendship. Even when I abandoned them, they came to my rescue. Smiling to myself I sit up and look around my room. Aerith must've cleaned before she left last night, my room is spotless. I stand to go take my morning shower when I notice a lump on my couch. A very large lump. I walk over to pick up the extra blankets and put them away, only to realize the lump is a person. A very large person. With silver hair. I let him sleep while I shower. When I come out of the bathroom the lump is gone, along with the person, but there is a new lump in my bed. I walk over and sit down on the edge. "Sephiroth."

"Too early to talk. Lay."

Chuckling I lay beside my General and he snuggles my close. "I wanna apologize. I'm so stupid." 

"Unn, not stupid. Don't pologize. Too early. Quiet."

"It's not early. I am stupid. And I should apologize. I'm so sorry Sephiroth. Please forgive me."

"Is too, are not, shouldn't, mmmkay. Shhh." He reached up and placed his hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything else. 

"Muph, mef, mmmlaaahhh." I liked his hand and he snatches it away. "But Seph, I shouldn't have dropped you and Zack the way I did. I shouldn't have had to choose and I realize that now."

One eye cracks open to pin me with a glare. "Are you finished?" I nod. "Good because when I finish speaking I don't want to speak about this again. Understood?" I nod again. "Good. You are not stupid. You're young and an old crush came to your attention. A crush that is human and capable of things I am not. A crush that could give you what you wanted at that time. You still cared for me because even though you were involved with someone else, there is still physical attraction. Also we have a connection of some sort and even I don't know how or why, I don't question it. Were drawn to one another. Also, if you must apologize, then do so. You are forgiven. There's nothing to forgive seeing as I couldn't give you what you wanted or needed so you found it and got it elsewhere. No shame in that. Nothing to be sorry for. If you want to have something to be sorry for, be sorry that you got hurt. I'm not hurt. You are. They were your choices. Your mistakes. Own them. I'm still here and I'm not going away. Deal with it however you choose, but right now please for the love of Gaia, shut that beautiful mouth and let me sleep."

"Yes, Sir." I croak with tear filled eyes. He kisses my head and we both go back to sleep.

Hours later I wake up alone. No note, no Sephiroth, just emptiness. I cry a little more at the mistakes I made and then I get up. I head to Zack's to hang out since it's the weekend again and I'm all alone. I knock on his door and hear voices inside. The door opens and Zack is standing there smiling at me. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Course you can Spikey!" Zack turns and goes into his apartment. I close the door and follow him to the kitchen where Aerith is cooking spaghetti casserole. "Hey baby! Look who stopped by!"

"Hey sweetness! How ya feelin today?"

"I'm ok. Did y'all know Seph stayed over last night?"

"Yeah we were leaving and noticed Reno outside the building so Seph stayed just in case."

"I'm glad he did. We talked earlier and fell asleep afterward, but he was gone when I woke up."

"He does that. He'll be here in a few minutes if ya wanna chew his ass for it." Zack grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Aerith giggled and I blanched. "Zack! While his ass is definitely bitable, I don't think either of us would enjoy chewing on it!"

Zack roars with laughter as Aerith covers her mouth and her face turns bright pink. "We may have to try that to find out for sure." I freeze at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. Slowly I turn around and he's towering over me smiling like an idiot. I can feel my face turn bright red and I get dizzy from embarrassment. He takes a step toward me and wraps one arm around my shoulder. As he pulls me close my embarrassment falls away and happiness floods in. I join in Zack and Aerith's laughter. My heart soars as I realize my dream came true. I'm surrounded by my silver haired general, dark haired man, and brown haired girl, well, woman. 

As our laughter dies down a little I realize that Sephiroth is beginning to look a little sheepish. "C'mere I really wanna talk to you."

"Ok, but before we leave the safety of witnesses there is something I need to say." At those words, all laughter stops and all smiles fade.

Pulling away a bit, I look up at Sephiroth. "Alright. Say what you need to say."

"I just beat the shit outta your ex."

"You what?! Why?! That's so wrong on so many levels Seph!"

"Lemme explain! I left today to get us something to eat. When I got back you were already gone so I called Zack. He said you weren't here. So I left the food in your small refrigerator and was going to come here when I saw him comin up the hallway toward your room. When he saw me he got mad. He said some things about you that made me mad. So I made sure that he understood that he lost you all on his own and that if I ever saw him around this building again I would make it so he wouldn't ever be seen anywhere else."

"Oh. My. Gaia. Sephiroth! I-I-I don't even know what else to say."

"Well, you could say you're not mad at me. You could say that he had it coming. You could say that you'd try being my boyfriend. You could say that-"

"Wait, what?"

"Which part?"

"The boyfriend part."

"Oh, you could say-"

"I know what you said!"

"Then why'd you ask!"

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming?"

"You're not. So, could you? Would you? Will you?"

"You sound like a fucked up Dr. Seuss rhyme. And yes I could, yes I would, and yes I will!" I take the two steps back to Sephiroth and wrap my arms around his waist. "I should've never let this go to begin with."

"It's ok. What I said before still stands though. I don't know how this is going to work, I've never done anything like this before."

"I don't care. We will work through it, no matter what it is. I'm not the same person I was before. I've learned a lot in a very small amount of time. I intend to value every moment I get with my true friends."

"I hope I can make you happy Cloud. I intend to spend everyday trying."

I nod and snuggle into the huge man in my arms as I feel his arms wrap around me. I hear "Awwww" coming from Zack and Aerith. Sephiroth and I look at each other before flipping them off. We listen to their laughter as we kiss. The electric shock that goes through me the moment our lips touch, tingles me all the way to my toes. 

After spending some time with our friends, Sephiroth walks me back to my room. I expect him to leave but he doesn't. When I turn to tell him goodnight at my door, he backs me inside. We spend the night making out and cuddling. We talk of the past and of the future. We tell each other all our likes and dislikes. As the sun comes up our eyes finally close while we lay wrapped in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a year and a half since Sephiroth and I got together. We've been inseparable since him and Zack came back from that mission. I live with him now and Aerith lives with Zack. She still has her church under the plate and we all go hang out there sometimes, but she is mostly at Zack's apartment. We have a mission to Niebelheim comin up. I'm excited to go on the mission, but worried as well. Sephiroth has been having a hard time lately. Nightmares about people named Angeal and Genesis. Zack told me all about them so I can understand his issues. We leave on the mission next week. If Sephiroth isn't doing any better I'm going to try to keep him from going. 

I hear the apartment door open and close. Sephiroth's footfalls echo through the huge space as he heads to the bedroom. I'm standing in the kitchen at the sink, peeling potatoes. Since I got home first tonight I'm cooking supper. Steak and potato slices with onions and mushrooms. It's a dish my mom made all the time when I was little. I'm looking forward to letting her meet Sephiroth if he's able to go on the mission. I hear his bare feet slap against the hardwood floor as he makes his way to my side.

"Hey baby. How was your day?"

"Good. Got finished with training early so I thought I'd cook supper for us tonight instead of ordering take out again."

"It isn't anything like haggis again is it?"

"Ha ha, no. It's simple country food. You'll like it I promise."

"Unh, you said that about the haggis too."

"Fine. Just try a bite when it's finished and if you don't like it you can order take out."

"Ok. You know I'll lie and eat it anyway just because you took the time to cook it."

"Yes and I also know when you're lying. Speaking of, how are you feeling today? Did you sleep any last night?"

"A little. I kept dreaming of fires and woke up sweating a couple of times. I feel pretty good tonight though so I think I'll be ok."

"You know, if you're still not sleeping well next week, I think you should just let me and Zack go on the mission."

"No. What if something happens and I'm not there. I can't lose you and him too. I'm going."

"That's fine for now. But I'm serious baby, I'd feel better if you weren't having nightmares all the time and getting more sleep. If you go on a mission in this state of mind, you might miss something and get hurt yourself."

"I know. I'm just, just worried that, well-"

"I know. Zack filled me in. It won't happen. I promise. I'll never leave you. Even the Lifestream won't be able to keep me away from you."

"But what if something happens and I'm not there to stop it or get you help in time?"

"But what if you are there and are too out of it from lack of sleep and nightmares to help? Wouldn't that make you feel worse?"

"Yes. Alright baby, you've got a deal. If I'm not sleeping by next week I'll sit this one out."

"Thank you." I raise up on my toes and press my lips to his. He breaks the kiss to yawn. "Go lay down on the couch and find us something to watch. I'll bring supper to you."

"Ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too Seph. With all my heart."

"All mine." And he walks to the living room. When I hear the television come on I pull my phone out and text Zack.

Cloud: He agreed to stay here if he still not sleeping.  
Zack: Good. Smthn off w/ him l8ly.  
Cloud: I no. Txt u l8r. Gna eat.  
Zack: Kk

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn back to the stove to get the food. I put the food on the plates and fix us water to drink. I put it all on a tray and carry it to the living room to find him asleep on the couch. One arm above his head, one arm across his stomach and his ankles are crossed. I sit the tray on the coffee table and plant my ass in the recliner. I watch him sleep while I eat and listen to the news channel he turned on. Just as I'm getting up to take my dishes to the kitchen he begins mumbling. I can't understand what he's saying but he's twitching his head back and forth. I quickly take my dishes and come back just in time to see him kick the arm of the couch and send it flying across the room. It crashes into the wall but the sound doesn't bother him. He flings his arm out and the coffee table flips toward the couch. I manage to catch it before it lands on him. I sit it back down and slide it away from his reach. "Seph, baby, wake up. You're having a nightmare again."

"Clooouuudd!" He sits straight up, eyes wide, and breathing hard. He looks around the room like he's disoriented. 

"Seph." His head snaps in my direction and I see the tears streaking his face. "Wanna talk-" 

"It was horrible." He gets up off the couch on shaky legs and comes over to me. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently while I stand there not knowing exactly what to say or do. I place my hands on his and lead him to our bedroom. As we sit on the bed he finally takes his hands off my face but doesn't let go of my hands. 

"Tell me about it Seph. The whole thing this time."

"This was worse than the others. In the other dreams I fought Angeal and Genesis. I was in a fire and got burned, but I healed. I was a monster. I killed innocent people for no reason. I was so mad and I don't know why. I would see a silver haired woman, I think she is supposed to be my mother. But this time, oh Gaia, this time." His entire body starts shaking as he is wracked with sobs. 

"Shhh. It's ok baby, it's just a dream. It's ok. We're here and none of that is real. Calm down and talk to me baby."

When he can breathe easy again he finally speaks. "This time I seen the woman that is my dream mom, she told me I was a god. I remembered the experiments that made me and realized I was a monster. I seen failed experiments that used to be human. I got mad. Mad at Shin'Ra, mad at humanity, mad at myself, at everything and everyone. I didn't fight Angeal or Genesis this time though. Instead I fought you and Zack. I nearly killed Zack and you both. Before you two found me though, I burned the entire town. Cloud, the town was Niebelheim."

"Oh Seph. It was a dream. Calm down."

"It doesn't feel like a dream. It feels like a premonition. It always has. I've tried to pass it off as a dream, but I can't anymore. Not after this. I'm not going on that mission. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I can't lose you Cloud. I can't."

"Shhh. You won't baby. I promise. Me and Zack will go and be back in no time. You can stay here and relax a little. Take a vacation. Besides we still have a week to go, you may feel differently by then."

"No, I was going to tell you during supper that the mission has been moved up. You leave tomorrow night."

"Oh."

"I love you Cloud. You better come back to me."

"I will Seph. I love you too. With all me heart."

"All mine."

He leans forward and kisses me. Gently at first and then hungrier. It isn't long before we're wrapped in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

We swap between cuddling and making out before it all flies to hell. I accidentally tug his hair and the switch is flipped. His hands that had been gently trailing up and down my back get shoved under my shirt seconds before its ripped over my head. Teeth nip my neck and clavicle. I moan, he growls, and grinds against me. I rub against him like a cat as he begins tugging down my pajama pants. My hands find their way to the band of his basketball shorts he sleeps in and begin tugging them down. As our erections touch we both moan. He sits back long enough to tug my pajamas pants off and then his shorts. Instead of laying back down he runs his hands up my thighs. One travels to my balls to gently squeeze and tug them, and the other hand goes to my weeping erection and gently squeezes. My hips buck into the touch. That's all it takes for him to lose control. He swallows me down. The sensation of his slick, wet mouth sucking and sliding up and down my cock is enough to make me cum right then. I clench my teeth and breathe through my nose. He opens his throat and takes me all the way down as he swallows. My hands are fisted in the sheets and my hips buck again. 

"Seph, I'm gonna-uunnhh!"

My orgasm washes over me in bright colors and tiny electric shocks. As he feels my body relaxing, he lets go of me with a loud pop. He crawls up the bed to lay beside me and grabs the lube off the night stand as he kisses me. I can taste myself on his tongue. He squeezes some lube on his fingers and rubs it around my hole. I push back toward his hand and he slides a finger inside. "More Seph."

"You like that?"

"Unnh, yes." He slides another finger inside, gently stretching and preparing me. The tip of a finger brushes my prostate and my hips buck toward him. He rolls over on top of me as he adds yet another finger and I spread my legs wider. He brushes my bundle of nerves again and I cry out. He pulls his hand away to be replaced with his cock. 

Rubbing the tip of his leaking cock around my entrance, he teases me. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes Seph. Please."

"I didn't quite hear you baby. Could you say it again?"

"Seph, please, I want it. I want you." He thrusts inside in one swift motion and bumps that bundle of nerves that feels so good. My hips buck to meet his and that is the last his sanity can take. He pounds into me with a fast and furious rhythm. I wrap my arms and legs around him, digging in with my heels and clawing at his back. Nipping and sucking at his neck and chest, I run my tongue over a pert nipple before nipping it. He moans and tangles his hand in m hair. Pulling my head back he kisses me deeply before trailing kisses from my mouth to my neck. All I can do is moan, all coherency is lost when he fucks me. My body automatically responds to his and meets him thrust for thrust. He pulls back and grabs my hips before flipping me to my stomach and pulling my ass up in the air. With my head on my arms I can't see what he's doing, but I feel him caressing my ass. I feel his breath on my ass right before he nips a cheek and sucks a hickey on it. I feel his tongue trail across my bottom to my entrance. Suddenly he's in me. His tongue inside licking and probing. I push back toward him and moan loudly. My entire body is shaking as his tongue brushes against my most sensitive spot. I cry out again, "Ah, Seph! Oh Gaia!"

He pulls his mouth off of me and thrusts inside again. I raise up and grab the headboard to keep from hitting my head. He pounds into me with abandon, hands on my hips holding me in place. He leans over and kisses my back and neck as he whispers, "are you ready?" I nod in response and he wraps an arm around me and holds the headboard with his other arm. He grabs my aching cock and strokes me to match his thrusts. In seconds we both climax with loud moans, profanity, and praises to various deities. 

He lays his head on my back while he catches his breath. I wiggle my ass to signal that my body is collapsing and I am laying down. He moves to accommodate me and gently pulls out. I lay on my stomach and he is beside me on his back. 

"Please come back to me Cloud."

I look over to see a worried expression on his beautiful face so I roll to my side and move over to him. "I'll come back Sephiroth. I'm not going to leave you. I'll always come back."

He nods and gets up to get a towel to clean up with. After we're dry we go take a shower together. When we crawled back into bed, we wrapped around each other, and fell asleep. He didn't have a nightmare. 

I woke up to the sounds of breakfast being cooked. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me like a ton of bricks as I realized I was starving. Pulling my pajama pants on I wander to the kitchen where I catch a rare sight. Seph in basketball shorts, humming a tune, and dancing around the kitchen while he cooks. I smile to myself and thank the powers that be, that this man is mine. I clear my throat and the toast he has in his hand goes flying. I catch it and laugh as I walk over and hand it back to the rarely seen, blushing general. His hair is pulled up in a high pony tail so I use it to tug him down for a kiss. I smile into it which coaxes a smile from him as well. When we part his eyes are filled with u shed tears. "What's wrong Seph?"

"Well I was gonna do this all sweet and romantic. Ya know, bring you breakfast in bed with a surprise, but you kinda killed it by waking up early."

"I'm sorry. I'll go back to bed!"

"No. It's better this way." He got down on one knee and held my hand. "I know this is how a man proposes to a woman, but I don't know how a man proposes to another man. I've seen it done, but never done it myself."

"Oh my Gaia, Seph."

"Shhh. Just listen. For almost two years now you have made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. You've made my shitty life so much better. I know I can count on you no matter what and you will always be there for me. When I see you my heart soars and when you're away it weeps for your return. When I am at my worst you and only you can bring me out of it. I love you for everything you are, everything you've been, and everything you can be. I want to spend everyday of my life with you as my husband. You are the best thing in my life Cloud. Will you keep me the happiest man on the planet by being my husband?"

Tears streaming down my face I croak out a yes before he places a platinum and diamond band on my finger. Sobs choke me as I realize the amount of trust and courage this took for him. Pulling him up I kiss him long and hard. When he pulls away and holds my face in his hands, I notice he has a matching ring on. He smiles and kisses my nose. "I love you Cloud."

"I love you too Seph. With all my heart."

"All mine."


	23. Chapter 23

We invite Zack and Aerith over to tell them the news and have a going away party for Zack and me. When time comes for us to leave, Zack and I say our private goodbyes and then head out leaving Aerith and Sephiroth to console each other. 

The flight didn't take too long. We made it safely even though we had to make an emergency landing in the mountains because of fuel problems. We make our way into my hometown and I tell Zack about my life here. We get to the inn where we'll be staying and its a little more run down than it used to be. Looks a little haunted. Zack and I get separate rooms and bed down for the night. 

Upon waking up I notice that the inn is quiet. Usually Zack is up and pouncing by now. I get up, shower, get my uniform on, and head over to Zack's room. Knocking on the door, it swings open. Walking inside I see the room is empty. Thinking he's probably downstairs eating breakfast I head that way. He's stuffing his face with food as he walks toward me. "C'mon yets go."

"Yes, Sir." I follow him out and up to the trail that goes to the reactor where I take the lead since it's my hometown. When we reach the reactor we realize it's the normal wear and tear problems of a reactor no longer in use. We stop the leak and head out. Something catches my eye on the catwalk and I stop. "Zack, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That flash of red up there."

"Nope. Probably a bird. Let's go."

Nodding I turn to follow him when we both hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the catwalk. We go back to inspect the sound and find nothing but black feathers. "Hey Zack, something isn't adding up. Maybe we should call in back-up."

"Nah it was just a bird. And probably some other animal up here walking around since we were leaving."

"I guess. Let's go this place is creeping me out."

Halfway down the steps I get dizzy and sit down. Zack stops and checks on me. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just got dizzy for some reason. I'm fine now. Let's go."

As we reach the door and Zack heads outside I look back over my shoulder one more time. I see two men on the catwalk. An auburn haired man dressed in red leather and a black haired man dressed in a SOLDIER First Class uniform. The man in leather had one black wing and the man in black had a white one. I immediately knew who they were and when I started back inside they put their fingers to their lips and shook their heads no. "Seph misses you." I walk away. 

Back at the inn I debate calling and telling Seohiroth about seeing Genesis and Angeal. A knock on my door startles me and it opens to reveal a very sad puppy face. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I know what you seen today. Or rather who you seen. I saw them too. I spoke with Angeal. We can't tell Seph they're here. Shin'Ra will send him after them to bring them back and they're dying so they just want to find a cure. Please don't say anything."

"Ok. Can we leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm goin to sleep so it'll hurry up and get here."

"Night Spikey."

"Night Zack." I hear my door shut with a soft click of the latch and I close my eyes. I dream of my general decimating my hometown and me killing him. I wake up in a cold sweat well before dawn but I can't go back to sleep. I toss and turn and eventually get up to pace. When the sun comes up I'm already in uniform, packed, and ready to go. 

The flight home was great and we made it all the way there. After the debriefing I run all the way home. I fling the door open and Sephiroth whirls around dropping the frying pan he had been holding. I drop my bag and run toward him. He scoops me up into a bear hug and whispers, "You came back."

"I told you I would. Even the Lifestream can't keep us apart Seph. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Cloud, with all of mine."

\--------------------------------------

We got married on our two year anniversary. Only Zack and Aerith attended our small ceremony. Well unless you count the two that hid in the rafters. Genesis nearly fell twice and Angeal caught him. If Sephiroth noticed he didn't say anything and didn't look. It's been 40 years since that day. Seph still claims to be the happiest man on the planet, but I disagree. I am the happiest man because he is everything I could ever dream of, wish for, or ask for. He is my General and I am his SOLDIER First Class. 

Zack and Aerith got married a year after Seph and I did. They're still together too. I moved my mom out to Midgar with us. She brought Tifa with her and now they both run a bar downtown. Things got smoothed over with Reno. He and Seph still don't speak, but we're pretty good friends. He and his partner Rude are engaged. All in all I think life worked out pretty well for all of us. Gaia knows it could've went differently. It's like they say, life gives you lemons, grab some salt and tequila and do a shot. And whatever happens, happens. Make the best of what you've got because it might be better than if you go looking for something better cause you might find something a lot worse.


End file.
